Run Away With Me
by xlilyx
Summary: Rose and Scorpius begin secretly dating in their 6th year. But when they decide to get married they realise that they will have to tell their families sooner or later. what will they think? will they accept it or forbid it?i changed chapter 5
1. how it all started

Run away with me…

Chapter 1: how it all started

Rose Weasley was about to start her first year at Hogwarts, she was very exited but nervous all at the same time. What if she didn't make any friends? She didn't want to hand around with her cousins all the time, just wanted to make her own friends.

She looked around for a compartment to sit in but they were all full. She looked into the last carriage and saw a blond haired, blue eyed boy sitting on his own staring out the window. She decided to join him.

"Hi, do you mind if I come in? Everywhere else is full," she asked quietly.

The boy looked up and smiled at her.

"Sure," he gestured to the seat opposite him.

She sat down quietly and looked out the window.

"I'm Scorpius," he said extending his hand.

"I'm Rose," she replied shaking his hand. "What house do you think that you will be in?"

"Well my whole family has been in Slytherin for centuries but I don't want to be. I don't like my family much, accept my mother of coarse but that's about it."

"Oh and why is that?" she asked curious to know why he didn't like his family.

"It doesn't matter," he said sadly thinking back to two days previous.

* * *

"_Hey dad, guess what?" said Scorpius excitedly._

"_I don't care, I thought I told you not to come in here," replied the boys father. _

"_I'm sorry daddy but I just wanted to tell you something," the boy mumbled._

"_Well it could have waited Scorpius. I'm very busy so go," said his father coldly._

"_Yes daddy," he said slumping his shoulders._

"_Don't take that tone with me young man," said the father standing up and walking until he was face to face with his son._

"_What tone?" asked the boy not knowing what he did._

"_That tone you stupid idiotic boy." Then he did something that would have shocked anyone else to see it. He slapped him around the face causing Scorpius to run back to his bedroom with tears streaming down his eyes._

* * *

Rose seeing the look of hurt in his eyes decided not to pursue the subject and remained silent. 

"What about you?" he asked.

"Well my whole family have been in Gryffindor for centuries but my mum thinks that I will probably be in Ravenclaw," she said.

"Cool, so how was the summer?" he asked.

They sat like this talking pleasantly to each other until they arrived at Hogwarts.

"Malfoy, Scorpius," shouted professor Flitwick to the first years in front of her getting ready to be sorted.

Scorpius stepped forward with shaky legs and sat on the small stool.

"Humm don't want to be in Slytherin like your farther don't you boy?" whispered the hat in his ear.

'No' he thought.

"Humm interesting, very interesting. Well there is only one other house for you then, GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted.

Scorpius was delighted, 'for once I won't get prejudice from anyone because of my farther.'

"Weasley, Rose," shouted professor Flitwick.

Rose walked up and placed the hat on her head. As soon as the hat touched her it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

She ran over to where Scorpius was and watched the rest of the sorting.

When they began to talk and eat, they both knew that this was going to be the start of a brilliant friendship.

* * *

First kiss 6th year

* * *

"Rose, hey Rose!" Scorpius shouted through the corridor.

Rose stopped walking and waited for him to catch up to her. When he had she continued out the doors and into the grounds.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"Well I just wanted to give you your birthday present, it is your birthday right?" he asked uncertainly.

She giggled.

"Yes it is my birthday."

"Phew, for a second there I thought that I had got it wrong," he smiled. Of coarse he knew when her birthday was they had been best friends for almost seven years. Although he wanted to be more than that. "So anyway I just wanted to give you this," he held out a long rectangular box.

She took it and slowly opened it. She gasped when she saw her gift. I was a pure gold charm bracelet with charms of a broom, snitch, heart, wand, key and book. He knew her so well, all of these charms where her completely. She couldn't however, explain the heart. Then it dawned on her.

"Oh, Scorpius it's beautiful," she said taking it out the box and placing it around her wrist. When she had clasped it in place she looked up into his eyes. There was something there, something she had never seen before. Was it love? Surely it couldn't be? But it was still there when he looked at her.

"I'm glad you like it," he said giving her a smile that she had never seen before. It was like he was pleased but also love and compassion at the same time. It made her weak at the knees. It was just such a nice smile, not to mention that he was a very handsome boy.

She smiles back with the same smile and same look of love in her eyes. Then out of nowhere all her senses were screaming to her to kiss him, starting a fierce battle in her head.

'Just kiss him, you know you want to.'

'I can't! He is my best friend what if he doesn't even like me that way?'

'Hello have you seen that bracelet? Its pure gold! Not to mention the fact of the way he is looking at you.'

'It's just too weird.'

'Just do it for god sakes.'

'No!'

'You love him and you know you do.'

'Ok fine! I love him but he doesn't need to know that.'

'Yes he does he loves you too.'

Finally she gave into he senses and flung her arms around him. She brushed her lips against his and looked at him again. He looked surprised to say the least but also pleased. He leant down and kissed her more passionately. She opened her mouth to give him better access. When breathing became mandatory they both came up for air looking into each others blue eyes. In that one moment everything seemed perfect, they didn't have a care in the world, until one little fact sunk in. their parents.

"Shit we are done for," Rose said reluctantly breaking away from him.

"Yer we are but they cannot stop true love Rose. If you like we can keep this from your family for now and just see how it works out. Yer?"

"That would be brilliant Scorpius, it really would."

That was last year, now the problems were really going to start.

* * *

ok attempt at a new stroy please review! 


	2. proposal

Chapter 2: proposal

Scorpius walked into the room of requirement feeling very nervous. He was going to meet Rose here in five minutes and wanted to get a nice meal for her and to prepare himself for the worst. He hoped she didn't say no. he lover her so much and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

He sat down at the table unable to control his nerves any longer when she walked in. she looked stunning as ever with her long dark curls falling around her shoulders and a casual but formal dress that hugged her figure in all the right places.

"Hey," she said walking over and kissing him on the lips. "Are you okay?"

"Since the last time you saw me fifteen minutes ago, yer I'm fine," he lied pulling her into his arms. "Shall we eat?" he asked indicating to the lovely looking spread of food.

Halfway through pudding (chocolate cheesecake) Rose put down her fork and addressed Scorpius.

"Scorpius, what's wrong? You have been quiet all through dinner and that is not like you at all," she said clearly worried.

"I'm fine just a little worn down I guess," he replied shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

She looked at him suspiciously but carried on eating.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" asked Rose when she had finished.

"Sure," said Scorpius thankful for the distraction.

They walked out the room together, down to the entrance hall and out the doors. They were walking towards the lake when Rose suddenly got a brilliant idea.

"Follow me," she said leading him towards the edge of the forest.

"Er, where are we going?" he said obviously nervous about going into the forest.

"Don't be such a chicken! Come on I have something to show you. Just trust me," she said seeing his nervous face. He nodded and she led him further down the line of trees coming to a stop after around twenty minutes.

They disappeared into the trees coming out into a large clearing. It was the most beautiful sight you could ever lay eyes on. There was a large crystal blue pond and half a dozen rocks surrounding it. The moon and many stars shimmered on the surface of the pond.

"Wow, how did you find this place?" Scorpius asked staring into the pond in awe.

"I can't actually remember," replied rose giggling at his reaction. She sat down on one of the bigger rocks and patted a spot next to her. He sat down and wrapped his arm around her waist.

'ok this is it, now or never' he told himself while summoning up all his Gryffindor courage.

He stood up and knelt in front of her on one knee. He reached into his pocket and drew out a small, square, velvet box. He opened it to reveal a white gold diamond ring inside.

"Rose Weasley, I love you more than life itself. Will you marry me?" he said as a lump formed in his throat, dreading the answer.

She looked at him with a shocked expression but it quickly turned to joy and happiness.

"Of coarse I will marry you!" she said tackling him to the ground accidentally with a hug. She kissed him deeply on the lips and started to slip her hands under his shirt when they heard something rustling between the trees.

"Let's get out of here. I don't like the sound of that," Scorpius said standing up and letting her lead him out of the forest. Once out they walked back to Gryffindor tower together hand in hand.

Rose decided to wear the ring on her right hand so as not to draw unwanted attention and suspicion until they were out of Hogwarts. They wouldn't have to wait long because they graduated in three days. But one thought kept jumping into her mind all that night. 'How am I going to tell my parents?' Another question that was bothering her was, 'what will they do?' After all when you date someone your family despises for two years then get engaged you are likely to get nasty consequences.

* * *

On the train three days later…

* * *

"Scorpius when are you going to tell your parents?" Rose asked annoyed by those tow questions that had been bugging her for three days now.

"About us you mean?"

she nodded.

"I really don't know, I think I will do it once we are at home. Get it over and done with I guess." His face turned into one of fret and worry as he said it.

"Me too but I know that they are not going to react well to it, especially my dad."

"Same here, but I can't see why they can't be happy for us."

"Scorpius do you know what my dad told me on my first day of Hogwarts?" Scorpius shook his head so she continued, "He said don't go getting friendly with him Rosie, me and grandpa Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood and something about test scores too but I forget that part."

"My dad told me if I ever marry anyone less than a half blood then I would be disowned and kicked out," Scorpius muttered looking at the floor.

"What! Okay change of plan let me talk to my parents and tell them of their reaction before you tell yours because I really don't want you to be kicked out. If all goes well with mine then you can stay with me but if not then I have no idea what we will do."

"You don't have to go through with this if you don't want to," he said looking at her with love and compassion.

"No! Scorpius I love you so much and I want to marry you. Who gives a damn if our parents don't want to be there I don't care all I want is you."

She leaned over to plant a soft kiss on his lips. Jus after she had broken away their compartment door slid open to reveal he brother Hugo.

"Rose, James wants you to help out with Albus. He is being stubborn about something. I don't know," he said then ran out the door.

Rose sighed and bid Scorpius goodbye to go help James with the same question playing on her mind again and again.

'How am I going to tell them?'


	3. telling the parents

Chapter 3: telling the parents

"There is my Rosie how are you? Had a good term?" her father (Ron) said in a sweet happy voice.

"Hey dad, it was okay I guess. But when we get home I need to talk to you," she was nervous, anyone could see it.

"Are you okay Rose?" said her mother (Hermione) worriedly.

Rose shook her head and walked through the barrier. With a nervous, worried glance at each other Ron and Hermione followed her with her brother.

The car ride home was unusually quiet for the Weasley family. Usually they were talking excitedly about the holidays or Rose and Hugo would be fighting with each other. This time however everyone was silent, even Hugo seemed to know that Rose needed time to think.

When they got home Rose levitated her trunk to her bedroom, took a moment to collect herself then went back downstairs to where her parents were.

"Hey sweetie, what did you want to tell us?" asked Hermione.

"Erm, you better sit down," she said. Then when they had both sat in seats at the kitchen table she continued, "okay this may seem a shock but can I ask that you don't interrupt me. okay here goes I have been going out with this boy that I like very much for just over a year now, and well he has asked me to marry him." She stopped and took a breath she knew what their next question and reaction will be.

"Oh Rose that's wonderful-" Hermione started but was cut off by Ron.

"Who is it?" he asked not sure if he wanted to strangle her or hug her.

"Scorpius Malfoy," she muttered barley audible.

"Who?" he asked again not hearing her.

"Scorpius Malfoy," she said a little louder.

"WHAT?!?" said her farther jumping up from his chair.

"Daddy please-"

"DON'T YOU DARE DADDY PLEASE ME!" he yelled at her.

"Ron calm down," Hermione told him firmly looking at her daughter apologetically.

"Okay fine. Rose you are not to carry this on, you will not see him again and the only way you will get married to him is over my dead body," he said with malice in his voice. He then stormed out the room with Hermione at his heels into the living room, slamming the door behind him.

Rose sat there completely bewildered. How could he not see that she loved him and that he loved her? How could he let a silly little childhood rivalry get in the way of her happiness?

That is when she completely lost it and broke down. Her tears and emotions all came at once.

'No, I'm not going to just let this go. I'm going to fight. I love him so much I'm not going to let him go like this.'

She ran into the living room shutting the door behind her.

"Why?" she stated.

"What?" said Ron.

"Why can't we be together? You have never even met him. He is nothing like his father and the nicest boy I have ever met. I love him, why don't you see that?" she shouted at her father.

"Rosie! He is a Malfoy. You are not and will never join our families together. And as for not seeing that you love him, you are seventeen how can you really know what love is or be ready to commit to someone when you have your whole life ahead of you?"

"LIKE YOU DID YOU MEAN?" she shouted back twice as loud. "HOW CAN YOU BE SUCH A HYPOCRITE?"

"I'm not I had know your mother ever since first year when I asked her to marry me!" he said trying to keep his temper under control.

"SO HAS HE!" she said, but then decided that she needed to get her temper under control too. "Also FYI he is nothing like the rest of his family, he was sorted into Gryffindor for one."

"Rose I don't care. I will not see you get hurt by him and that is that." He shouted now losing his temper.

"BUT THAT IS WHAT YOU ARE DOING BY KEEPING US FROM EACH OTHER. WE LOVE EACH OTHER WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?" she also lost her temper at that point with tears now streaming down her face again.

"NO ROSE I WILL NOT HAVE IT!" he shouted back.

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed running from the room.

She ram up to her bedroom where she cried for hours on the bed. She had to tell Scorpius, and she had to tell him now before his father heard it from hers.

She sent him a letter telling him to meet her at the park around the corner from where she lives. Half an hour later she got a reply with one word scrawled on the front. _Five. _She checked the clock. It was ten to five now. She got up and ran downstairs shouting to her parents that she was meeting some friends and would be back soon.

She got there at exactly five o'clock. She sat on a swing just as a crack was heard. She looked up to find a very tall, handsome looking Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius ran over to her and immediately saw that she had been crying. he knew that she had told her parents and it had not gone well. At all.

He ran to her and hugged her as tightly as he could offering as much comfort as he could. He then felt her cry into his shoulder again.

"Hey, shh, shh. Its going to be alright. Rosie, it will be fine I promise," he whispered in her ear. "Its going to be okay," she said again as if trying to convince himself.

"No it wont. How can it be? My parents have forbidden me to see you let alone marry you. How can I live with my parents after my dad said that? I don't want to be in secret anymore but I don't not want to live without you either." She sobbed.

A sudden thought struck him.

"Rosie, I have an idea."

"Oh and what would that be?" she said still crying into his shirt.

"Run away with me…"

"Wait… what?!?" she said snapping her head to his face. "Don't you want to see how your parents react?"

"I kind of already told them. And do you know what my farther did?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"He told me that he would never have anything less than a pure blood and that if I didn't agree then he would disown me. Just like I said he would. So I told him that I loved you and that I wouldn't give you up just to keep family honour. So do you know what he did? He punched me right in the nose. I had to cast a mending charm. He then packed my bags and threw me out." He said his voice cracking slightly. He hugged her closer as if asking for comfort.

Rose held him tighter and cried for him as well as herself.

"Yes lets leave tonight, at one o'clock." She then pulled away from him and began to walk back home. "Here," she added before disapperateing on the spot.


	4. running away and letters

Run away with me…

Chapter 4: running away.

Rose walked up to her bedroom and started packing straight away. She told her parents that she had already eaten while she was out and didn't need any tea. She packed all her clothes and personal stuff that she would need. She also took her photo album full of pictures of her and the rest of the family. She took everything she could fit in her trunk she then shrunk it and put it in her pocket.

She took out a piece of parchment and quill deciding to write her family a letter explaining why she was running away. It said;

_Dear mum, dad, Hugo and family,_

_I have decided that since you won't co-operate with me that I am going to elope with Scorpius. I'm sorry I really didn't want to do this but I love him too much to not be with him. It breaks my heart to have to do this but it breaks it even more not to be with the love of my life. I hope that one day you can forgive me and accept my decision to marry him but until that day I can not stay at home._

_Don't bother looking for me because you won't find me. I inherited mum's brains remember? Lol I don't know if you will ever see me again. If I come home it will because I want to see if you have respected my decision or accidental. Again I'm sorry but I just cant live without him and because you wont let me see him and his father has kicked him out we are going probably never to return._

_Love from Rose xxx _

_PS- Hugo look after mum and dad. I love you all._

She started crying as she sealed it writing their names on the front. She knew that she had to go through with it but she loved her family so much. She sat on her bed thinking about how the rest of her life would pan out now that she was about to run away. The only thing she knew for certain was that she would be with Scorpius and they would be married.

At ten to one she placed the letter on her bed and looked around her, now almost bare, room. She was going to miss this house and all the memories that it left for her but she had to do this. For her own happiness. No matter what her father said, she would find happiness with Scorpius and if that meant not seeing her parents, then so be it.

She crept slowly downstairs making sure to jump the creaky stair near the bottom and slowly opened the door. She shut it behind her as slowly and as quietly as possible. She then set off at a run down the street and around the corner. When she got to the park it was quiet and dark. She hoped that Scorpius would be here soon because she didn't like the dark trees where anyone could hide.

She jumped half a meter in the air when she heard the loud crack indicating that he had arrived. She ran to him giving him a big hug thankful that she didn't have to wait anymore.

"Hey there," he said returning her hug. "Are you still sure that you want to do this?"

She nodded and took his hand ready for apparition.

"Wait a second where are we going?" she asked.

"To my inherited home in the south of Spain, my grandma left it to me when she died last year."

"Err don't you think that that would be the first place your father will look for you?"

"Dad doesn't actually know about it. She put it in my name before she died so that he wouldn't hear about it in the will. Somehow I think she might have known that this would happen," he said with a half-hearted chuckle. "Come on I think that we should go now."

He squeezed her hand as tightly as he could without breaking her fingers and disapperated to a place she had seen before.

"Why are we in France? I thought you said Spain," she said with a confused expression.

"I know where we are you didn't expect me to apperate all the way to Spain without making at least one pit stop did you?"

"I guess not."

"Come on then lets go and begin our new life together."

And with that they disapperated to Spain, where they both walked in and fell instantly asleep.

* * *

The next morning

* * *

Ron and Hermione Weasley were both woken by a loud banging on their bedroom door that morning. Ron, being the man that he is, rolled over and tried to ignore it. Hermione however walked over to the door and opened it. she was confused to see Hugo stood there crying his eyes out, clutching a letter.

"Hug honey, what's wrong?" she asked gently.

"It's-it's-it's R-Rose," he sobbed into his mothers shoulder.

"What about Rose?" she asked wondering what on earth he could be talking about.

He thrust the letter into her chest and ran out the room, still sobbing. Hermione read through it her face becoming darker with every word she read.

"Ron, Ron!" she shouted throwing a pillow at his head.

"'Mione give me five more minutes," was his muffled reply.

"No Ron you don't understand, it's Rose," she said close to tears.

Upon hearing this Ron sat bolt upright in bed. Staring at her.

"What do you mean it's Rose?" he asked getting out of bed and walking over to her.

"Hugo found this," she said handing him the letter.

Ron was shocked, really shocked. He had no idea that she would go to these kinds of lengths just to be with him. Worse he knew it was his fault. He had driven his only daughter away.

"Oh God, Hermione I'm so sorry. This is all my fault, if I had just let her marry him none of this would never have happened."

"Ron don't blame yourself," she cried throwing herself into his arms. "W-what are we going to do? I-I just w-want my d-daughter b-back!" she cried.

"I know Hermione, I know. I want her back too," he was also crying now, not only with a sense of loos but with guilt, guilt that it was his fault that his daughter had disappeared never to be seen again.

* * *

can someone, anyone please review i have written 3 stories and only got five reviews altogether. please please please im begging you to review and if you dont just remember, elmo knows where you live lol. just kidding but i would really like reviews if its some critasism i dont care i just want reviews!! just no really nasty stuff plaese. 


	5. in 24 hours

Chapter 5: in 24 hours 

Everyone found out that a lot can and will happen in twenty four hours.

* * *

Chapter 5: in 24 hours

They all found out that a lot can and will happen in twenty four hours.

First he had to tell the rest of the family, or rather have Hermione do it.

"Okay can someone tell us why we are all here?" Bill asked sitting in the small cramped living room of his mother.

"Er yes, me and Ron have an announcement to make," she said silently crying.

"Oh my God! Are you pregnant again?" asked George.

"What? NO!" She said sending a death-glare at him. "If it was something good I wouldn't be crying would I you idiot?"

"Oh good point. Your not getting a divorce are you?" he asked his face growing darker.

"No! Will you just let me finish?" she asked.

"Oh right, yer, go on," he said giving a small smile.

"It's Rose-"

"Oh my god is she pregnant?" George interrupted again.

"I don't know, maybe, but that isn't what I was going to say." She let out a small gasp which quickly turned in to a frustrated noise as George interrupted again.

"What do you mean maybe?"

"It means I don't know George. She didn't say in her letter."

"What letter?"

Ron, sensing Hermione was just about to curse his brother, silenced him with a flick of his wand.

"Thankyou, as I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted," she glared at George. "Rose has gone."

"Gone?" Ginny asked confused.

"Yes, gone, ran away, eloped, what ever you want to call it,"

"WHAT?!?" they all exclaimed simultaneously, apart from George who still couldn't speak, gaping at them.

"When? Where? Who with?" Molly spluttered.

"Last night, with Scorpius Malfoy, but if we knew where don't you think we would be there instead of here?" asked Ron speaking for the first time.

"Of coarse, sorry dear," she replied letting silent tears run down her cheeks.

"But why?" Ginny asked now sat next to Hermione and hugging her.

Ron gulped. He did not want to answer this.

"B-b-because I-I didn't want her t-to m-marry him," he stuttered quietly.

Ginny now moved from Hermione to Ron and began hugging him.

"R-Ron st-stop blaming yourself," Hermione said through her tears.

"Why not Hermione? You know as well as I do that if I had just let her marry him she would still be here, and we wouldn't be having this conversation," he said his voice raising with every word he spoke.

"Ron, maybe Malfoy knew where they could have gone. It is his son after all, don't you think that he might be worried?" Bill said.

"I really don't want to work with him," he returned in disgust.

"Ron it maybe your only choice. I don't particularly like him either but if he can help it's worth a try right?" Harry asked.

"I guess I should try that now then, but I doubt he would help. He threw his own son out on the street because he wanted to marry my daughter."

"Well it's worth a try, go now we will wait here for you," Molly said.

Ron nodded and made his way to the door. Once he was outside he disapperated to Malfoy manor.

Then he had to tell Malfoy what had happened. This he found most frustrating.

"What do you want Weasley?" he sneered.

"Well since you kicked your son out last night I thought that you would like to know what has happened to him," he returned with the deepest loathing for both Malfoys.

"Well to be honest I don't really care because he is disowned. As far as I am concerned I don't have a son, but then again I suppose that you will tell me anyway."

"Well thanks to your son my daughter has run off with him to get married. So whether you like it or not Malfoy our families will be joined together. The fact doesn't really please me either but its true and we have to find them. Do you have any idea where they mite be?"

"No, how would I know?"

"Oh fine be no help then."

"I wont, just hope that they never come back because if they do I will be ready to throttle him to death."

"How can you be so cold? He is your son Malfoy."

"No he stopped being my son when he started dating your daughter two years ago. As far as I am concerned Weasley, I have no son."

Ron gave him one last glare before disapperateing back to the burrow.

"Ron, how did it go? What did he say?" asked Hermione as soon as he walked through the door.

Ron shook his head.

"Hermione as far as he is concerned he doesn't have a son he is not going to help us one bit," he said finally breaking down into tears.

Ginny and Hermione both ran and hugged him. Offering words of comfort.

"I just wish that I could turn back time and change it," he said shaking.

"Ron be careful what you wish for. What's done is done; we just have to hope that we can find them soon. Hermione, do all the research you can. There must be a spell somewhere that acts as a locator or something," Harry said taking charge. "Ron can you also please do research but first, undo the spell on George its strange that he cant speak," he motioned to a sour looking George who was currently glaring daggers at Ron.

Ron nodded and removed it with a flick of his wand.

"Now I suggest that you both go home and get some rest. Hugo can stay with us for the time being. Ron don't worry we will find her," he added.

Ron nodded and took Hermione home. They both lay in bed wide awake. Neither could sleep, neither could talk but they were both thinking the same; what if we never find her?

Ron awoke earlier than usual the next morning. He was in quite a good mood until yesterdays events came rushing back into his mind. Rose had eloped with Scorpius, Malfoy had flat out refused to help and Hugo was now staying with Harry and Ginny for a while. How could he have let this happen? Maybe it didn't happen; maybe it was all just an awful nightmare that he had just woken up from. He would walk into Rose's room now and she would be there in bed sleeping peacefully. He hoped.

He quietly walked out the door and across the landing. He opened her bedroom door only to find no sleeping Rose, no clothes in the wardrobe and nothing on the walls or in the draws. It hadn't been a dream at all. His baby girl really had gone…

Meanwhile in Spain… 

Rose Weasley woke up with a pounding headache. It took her a moment to register that she was not in her own bed, or alone. She rolled over to find her fiancé looking at her intently.

So she really had run away? It wasn't just a horrible dream, it was real.

"Hey love, had a nice sleep?" he asked.

"I guess, it's just strange, not waking up alone, in my own bed. Scorpius…" she paused. She didn't want to hurt his feelings but she had to know, "Do you think we made the right choice?"

he stared into her eyes for a moment before answering, "only you can answer that but here is an easier question; what would you have done, run and be happy or stay and be miserable?"

"Run and be happy I guess. I just cant bare to think of how much pain I must have caused my family."

"Then don't think, just go with the flow. This will take some getting used to but there is nothing that we can do about that now. We walked through a one way door, once we are married, once its binding, then we can go back. I promise," he said enveloping her into his arms.

They stayed like that for a while before rose felt a strange craving for pancakes.

"For some reason I really want some pancakes and chocolate," she said getting out of bed. "Want some?" she asked.

"Pancakes with chocolate? I think I will pass thanks," he chuckled.

Rose just shrugged and walked downstairs to make some. She opened the kitchen cupboard only to find it empty. There was no food in the house at all.

She sighed and trudged back up the stairs.

"Scorpius, get your self out of bed. We need to go shopping," she shouted from the bathroom.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," he laughed.

"You, of all people, forgot about food? That's funny."

"Hey, I resent that!" he shouted back as he got out of bed.

She giggled and walked back into the room to get her toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Good thing I came prepared, then again I didn't even unpack my trunk so its not hard to forget what you didn't unpack. Do you know any wizarding towns or shopping streets around here?"

"Yes, it's just down the road actually, and don't worry I also have money in the bank over here."

Rose smiled and made her way back to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, after having a shower, she started to feel sick and dizzy. She stumbled over to the toilet and threw up. When she was done she stood up and brushed her teeth again.

_What was all that about? I haven't had any food to throw up, I haven't been feeling sick, so why do I feel so nauseous? I can't be pregnant because we haven't ever forgotten the contraceptive charm I don't think. Unless… uh oh, I think that I had better pick up a test just in case. _

later that day…

Rose took a deep breath as she held the pregnancy test in her hand. She didn't dare look at it. What if it was positive? What would she do then? She took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Okay, here goes nothing," she whispered to herself taking her hand away from the results. There was defiantly a little blue strip there, indicating that she was in fact pregnant.

"Oh bugger," she said a little louder that she meant to. She threw the test into the bin and washed her face. How was she supposed to tell Scorpius this? She made her way slowly downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Are you okay? You look a bit pale," Scorpius said making her jump.

"Er, Scorpius, sit down. I have something to tell you," she said quietly.

Scorpius sat looking worriedly at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Scorpius, I'm… I'm… Ithinkimaybepregnant," she said hurriedly.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that, say again?" he said growing more worried by the second.

She took a deep breath to calm herself.

"I think I maybe pregnant," she said avoiding his gaze.

Scorpius sat there in shock for a few moments. Did he hear correctly?

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded, still avoiding his gaze. She couldn't tell if he was angry or happy.

"This is wonderful Rose," he exclaimed, "I don't believe it; I'm going to be a father!"

rose smiled, this just means that they were going to have to get married quicker.

* * *

review please please please!!! im begging you! ok im sorry but i lost my next chapter and now i have writers block, the next chapter is going to be about ron and hermione finding the locator spell but after that i am blank. should i show rose/scorpius after a few months after they have had their child or in a few years just before the come back? if you have any ideas please tell me because they would be greatly appreciated let me know in the reviews. and thankyou to mimosa your first suggestion will come later on in the story when they come back i promise, lol. 


	6. eight months later part 1

Chapter 6: eight months later part one

Seven months earlier they married, four hours earlier Rose had given birth to their daughter. Now they were both sat together in the hospital room.

"Rose, she's beautiful," Scorpius gushed holding her in his arms.

"Yeah, she is. We still need to pick out a name," she said looking at them lovingly.

"What about the name you suggested?" he asked in confusion.

"No, I don't think that it suits her. What about… Emily?" she asked. "Or maybe Katie?"

"Emily I like. Do you like that?" he asked the baby. "Well I think a small smile confirms that. Emily Rose Malfoy. I'm glad she got your hair though. Its hard to say who's eyes she has because we both have blue eyes."

"I just hope that her hair will be straight like yours though. My hair is really annoying and can get very out of control."

"I rather like it," he said giving her a soft kiss.

Rose smiled and fell back on the pillows, still aching all over. She had almost fallen asleep when Emily started crying.

"Sounds like she needs feeding, I will go and get a cup of coffee. Do you want anything?" Scorpius said handing Emily to Rose.

"No, I'm fine thanks, I just need sleep. That is going to be hard now that she needs feeding every two hours or so," she sighed.

"Okay love, it will be fine. I'll be back soon," he said walking through the door leaving her in peace.

A few days later Rose had just gotten home from the hospital and gone upstairs to take a nap, leaving Scorpius with Emily.

"Okay Emily, you are going to be good for your daddy and be quiet so mummy can sleep, okay?" he cooed.

Emily just looked at him blankly before sticking out her tongue.

"Aww, you are so cute."

He sat on the sofa cradling her in his arms, trying to get her to go to sleep. After half an hour she was finally asleep and Scorpius was taking her upstairs to lay her down in her crib.

He entered the bedroom. Rose was sound asleep in bed, her chest rising and falling gently. He placed Emily in her crib and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.

"You are so cute," he said again.

He jumped at the feel of slender arms wrapping them selves around his waist.

"She takes after her daddy, of course she is," Rose whispered.

Scorpius turned to face her.

"Really I think that she is the spitting image of you," he whispered, so as not to wake Emily.

"Ahh, but she has your sweet personality."

"We won't actually know that for a while yet but she hasn't shown any mischievous signs so I think you might be right."

"Oh come on I'm not that bad!" Rose said keeping her voice low.

Scorpius said nothing; just raised an eyebrow. He began to change and got into bed with Rose.

"I never said you were. But you can be bad, especilly when you get together with Kimberly. That is when you have a recipe for trouble," he laughed.

Rose's face fell a bit at the mention of her cousin. She still missed her family a lot. Even though she had gotten used to not being around them all the time it still hurt that she wasn't able to share her wedding and Emily with them. They would have loved them, she knew it. Her mum would have probably wanted to kill her for having a child at eighteen, but the idea would have eventually sunk in.

"Are you okay?" Scorpius asked noticing her sudden change of mood.

"I'm fine, just remembering I guess," she said sadly.

"Oh, Rose I'm so sorry. I didn't realize what I said-"

"I know its okay. Maybe we should get some sleep before Emily wakes up," she said sinking further into the bed.

"Okay, good night."

Scorpius and Rose were woken the next morning by a screaming baby. Rose groaned and grumbled about not getting much sleep while Scorpius went to pick up Emily. He handed her to Rose to be nursed.

"Are you okay?" Scorpius asked once she was in a comfortable position.

"I guess, I'm just a bit tired."

"That's to be expected love. What time is it?" he asked to no one in particular. " 2:30! Is the kid trying to kill us?" he exclaimed.

"Oh stop being so melodramatic. you will probably get more sleep than me these next few days. Did you take your paternity leave?"

"Yes, I told you that a few days ago."

"Well I was probably on the verge of sleep so I didn't remember that conversation," she giggled.

She looked down at Emily and saw that she had gone back to sleep. She handed her back to Scorpius and motioned to the crib. Scorpius put her back in the crib and returned to the bed.

"How long do you think it will be until she wakes up again?" he asked yawning.

"Don't know probably another three or four hours, if we are lucky," she said also yawning.

Rose fell back to sleep thinking about what her parents have been doing these many months and whether she will ever return home.

* * *

ok some things have changed AGAIN! lol there you are i have included her middle name in this one lol. this was only a fill in chapter introducing emily so im sorry that it is short but i just couldnt think of anything else to write. :)

thanks to Padfootslover01 for suggesting the content of this chapter. like i said it was taken into account lol.


	7. eight months later part 2

Chapter 7: eight months later part two

Ron and Hermione sat side by side in the wizards library. They were researching ways in which they could possibly track or find Rose.

"Hermione we have been doing this for around eight months now, I'm beginning to think that there is no way to find her," Ron said sadly.

"Ron, we can't give up, we just can't!" Hermione whispered back.

"I know Hermione but… we have looked through almost every book this library has to offer. I'm just thinking that there is no such spell."

"Ron I am not giving up now. Anything could have happened, she is probably already married. She might even be expecting her first child by now-"

"Don't I really don't want to think about that. I don't want to give up but this is hopeless." He sounded defeated.

"No, I will not give up!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ron sighed and went to find another book.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "Ron I think I have found something!"

"What?" Ron asked urgently coming to sit back down beside her.

"A spell to find a lost person," she said excitedly. She began to read, "_To find a lost person spell. This spell was originally created in _ _France__ many centuries ago. It comes from the French word, trouvier, meaning to find. _

_"For the spell to work the person must be blood related; i.e mother, daughter, farther, son etc. The spell is cast by saying the words 'trouvieras plus the name of the person you want to find'. If there is more than one person performing the spell they must cross their wands and say the spell- _Ron this is perfect! This is what we have been looking for. Come on let's go home and try it." she said pulling Ron to his feet towards the check out desk.

When they had the book checked out they apperated home, where they found a note from Hugo.

_Gone out with Lily, be back soon. _

"I'm just going to review this again," she said sitting on the sofa and pulling out the book. She read through it thoroughly before groaning. "Ron there is a catch, _if there was another person involved in the running away or went missing with them, a blood relative from the other person must also say the incantation. _Bugger! How are we going to get Draco or Natalie Malfoy to help us? Draco doesn't even consider himself associated with Scorpius anymore."

"This is bad, really, really bad," Ron said trying to figure out a way he could persuade one of them to help. "Damn it! I will do a floo call and ask them but I hardly think that it will work."

"A floo call? I don't think so Ron, apperate to their house."

Ron nodded and disappeared. He reappeared in front of Malfoy's house. He lightly knocked on the door and waited.

The door swung open to reveal Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want this time Weasley?" he sneered.

"Hermione has found a way for us to find our children. The spell requires one person from each bloodline casts the spell," he said sounding more confident about it than he felt.

"So?" Malfoy shot back.

"So will you help us?" Ron asked.

"No, I told you before Weasley; he is no longer apart of our family. "

"Malfoy please, I know that you don't care about your son but I do care about our daughter. I am asking you this one favour, it pains me to say it but I'm begging you!"

"I don't care Weasley; now get off my property before I hex you into next century."

Ron shot daggers at Malfoy wishing him to turn into dust. He disapperated back into his front room.

"Well?" Hermione asked jumping up.

Ron shook his head and sat down, putting his head in his hands.

"Damn him. Why cant he just stop being selfish for once and help us? He is so caught up in his own pride. After we saved his life on more than one occasion, how can he still be suck a backstabbing jerk?" Hermione ranted.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't talk to my husband like that," said a soft voice behind making them jump. Hermione looked over at the fire and saw a pretty blonde haired, brown eyed girl's head in the flames.

"Natalie Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"I am here to tell you that despite what my husband thinks I actually want my son home. I love him so much and I didn't care who he fell in love with he cant help it. I don't care about blood or honour; I just want my son home safely. However, I don't think that we should do it now; I am honestly scared of what might happen if Draco found out where he was. Let me try to bring him round or at least calm him down," she said looking sorry and scared.

"Okay, so you will help us with the spell?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Yes." And with that she disappeared.

* * *

review please please please!!! im begging you! another short chapter i know but i couldnt think of what ellse to write : ) from here on out the chapters are going to have rather large time spans im afraid. the next chapter will be on Rose's 20th birthday (2 years). it will be what rose does and what ron/hermione think on that day. 


	8. turning twenty

Chapter 8: turning twenty.

Rose Weasley was woken early in the morning by her two year old daughter running into the bedroom shouting for her.

"Mummy! Mummy," Emily shouted.

Rose slowly got out of bed and knelt down next to Emily.

"What's matter sweetie?" she asked concerned.

"I had a bad dweam," she sniffed.

Rose hugged her and whispered comforting words in her ear. After a while she felt Emily relax against her indicating that she had gone back to sleep. Rose picked her up and took her back to the nursery across the landing. She gently laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers back around her.

Quietly she mad her way back to her bedroom. She looked around and saw Scorpius still asleep. 'How could he sleep through all her shouting?' she thought envious that he could always sleep through anything. She got back into bed looking at the time as she went. Two thirty. She was so tired that she didn't even register that she had been twenty for the last hour and a half.

The next time Rose woke up it was light outside and the smell of bacon was wafting in from downstairs. She looked at her watch, ten thirty. She smiled; he was obviously looking after Emily too.

An image of Emily running around the kitchen spilling her juice while Scorpius was trying to make breakfast came into her head.. She could just imagine him pulling his hair out and burning the breakfast. Smiling to herself she attempted to get out of bed, until she heard footsteps on the stairs. She looked over at the door and saw Scorpius enter. He was carrying a breakfast tray laden with orange juice, bacon sandwiches and cheese on toast for Emily.

"Happy birthday sleepy head," he said smiling at her.

She smiled, she had completely forgotten about her birthday this morning.

"That was not my fault, Emily had a bad dream and you just slept through her screaming!"

"Sorry, love." He kissed her forehead and set the tray on the bedside table before sitting down. "Emily has something to makeup for that though," he said with a cheeky grin on his face.

Emily crawled onto the bed and sat next to her mum. She handed her two roses, a red one and a white one.

"Oh Emily that is so sweet of you," she said taking them and planting a kiss on her cheek. Emily looked very pleased with herself.

"I'm sowi mummy. I didn't mean to wake you up," she said looking at the floor.

"That's okay sweetie, I blame your father for being able to sleep for so long," she giggled. "Do you want some toast?"

Emily's face lit up and she reached for one of her triangles. Scorpius laughed as he passed Rose her plate.

After a minute or so Rose asked, "Since when did you learn to multitask?"

"I don't know what you mean?" he said looking at her innocently.

"I mean making the breakfast and looking after Emily. You could do that more often now," she said.

"No," he protested. "Most of the time I am working. Besides it's your birthday and I decided that you needed the day off."

"I will remember that when mothers day comes," she said playfully.

After breakfast was over and she had opened her present from Scorpius (a new gold and ruby bracelet) she decided that she wanted to go for a walk. She grabbed a jacket off the hook and walked to the living room where Scorpius was entertaining Emily.

"Hey I'm going for a walk, do you want to come?" she asked.

Scorpius looked up. "Sure, where are you going?"

"Not far. Maybe just around the village, I just need to get out of the house."

Scorpius nodded and went to retrieve his and Emily's jackets from the coat hooks.

Meanwhile in England…

"Ron, did Natalie say when she would get here?" Hermione asked for the thousandth time that morning.

"No, Hermione, she didn't." he sounded bored.

"I'm sorry, Ron, I just want her home. It is her birthday today and I want to find her. I don't care that she has married Scorpius anymore I just want her home."

"I know, love, I do too," said Ron hugging Hermione.

Just then the fire roared into life and the flames turned green. Out stumbled a woman in her early forties. She had blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Natalie how nice of you to join us," Hermione said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Hermione but I can't tell Draco where I was going could I? He would probably kill me," she snapped. "Now are we here to cast this spell or are we here to prance around?"

"Don't patronise me, Natalie, I'm not in the mood. All you are here for is so that I can find my daughter and so you can find your son."

Hermione and Natalie crossed their wand and together said, "trouviaras Rose and Scorpius."

They were surrounded by a white light until the world faded to black. It felt a lot like apparating only more bearable. Then they hit solid ground again and the black faded to reveal a small two story cottage.

"Where are we?" asked Hermione.

Natalie just stood there in shock. 'But I searched here! The day they went missing I searched here, only to find nothing!' she thought. She knew this cottage very well. It was her mothers. Where she grew up and where she would take Scorpius every summer and every other winter to see his grandma. She had no idea that he would have come back here.

"Natalie?" Hermione said getting a little more anxious now and confused.

"I know where we are. Let me tell you our kids are smarter than we give them credit for."

"So where are we?" she asked again thoroughly confused.

"Spain" she answered still staring in awe at the cottage. Now they would find them, she knew this area like the back of her hand.

* * *

yey new chapter lol there you are all those people who wanted them to find them they will soon! dont forget to review please?


	9. when in spain

I would like to apologise now for any dodgy Spanish D I just had it today and started copying from the text book lol.

* * *

Chapter 9: when in Spain.

"Spain?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, you see that cottage there?" she said pointing at it. "That was my mother's house. Where I grew up. I thought that she had sold it before she died though."

"So they are staying here?" asked Hermione her mind in overdrive.

"Apparently so."

* * *

Rose opened the door and was about to walk out when she saw the very two people she did not expect, or want to, see. She quickly closed the door again and leant on it.

"What's wrong?" asked Scorpius concerned by her sudden behaviour change.

"You will never guess who is here!" she said breathing heavily.

"Who?" asked Scorpius becoming more concerned.

"Our mothers," she said with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

Scorpius went pale. "You're kidding?"

"'fraid not. Come on we need to go out the backdoor." She said making her way towards it.

"Why they won't know it's us. As far as my mum is concerned this was sold just before my grandma died," Scorpius said in a matter of fact voice.

"Scorpius, save my eyes I am the spitting image of my mum. How are we going to get by them without her noticing me?" she asked astounded that he could be so dumb.

"Are you a witch or not?" he asked in the same voice. "Cast a glamour charm!"

"Oh right," she said taking out her wand. She looked in the mirror making her hair black, her eyes brown and her nose bigger. "That better?"

"I prefer the old you but you defiantly look different."

"Okay, now you."

Scorpius did the same turning his hair brown and his eyes hazel. His face also changed from that pointed Malfoy face into an oval shaped one. Rose nodded her head approvingly. As an extra precaution Rose insisted that they go around the back to make it look as though they were just walking there.

When they got to the front of the house they were immediately approached by their mothers.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said anxiously. Rose couldn't help but smile. "Do you know who lives here?"

Rose looked at Scorpius in mock confusion. She saw that he also had mock confusion etched into his features.

"Lo siento, no hablo inglés," he said. To Rose's delight her mum looked thoroughly confused.

"Sorry, I don't understand," she said as though they may attack her.

Natalie looked highly amused by this. She guessed that she should help her out since it was obvious that she didn't speak a word of Spanish.

'The smartest girl I have ever met doesn't speak Spanish. That will be something to taunt her about later'.

"He said, 'I'm sorry, I don't speak English'," she said lazily marvelling at the fact that she could do something Hermione couldn't.

"Oh well isn't that great I don't speak Spanish! Wait do you know Spanish?" she asked.

"Well considering I used to liver here I would say so," she said as though she were talking to a three year old. Turning to face Scorpius she said, "¡Hola! Me llamo Natalie. ¿Sabe  
ustéd quién vive aquí?"

"¡Hola! No, lo siento" he replied.

Hermione started tapping her foot impatiently.

"He said that he doesn't know who lives here," she said getting irritated by her foot tapping.

"Something doesn't seem right," Hermione said staring at the little girl suspiciously. She didn't look like either of the people in front of her; in fact she looked just like a cross between Rose and Scorpius, light brown hair, blue eyes and a slightly pointed face.

Rose followed her mother's eyes to her daughter and mentally kicked herself. She forgot to glamour her!

"Scorpius we need to go now! This is getting difficult. I forgot to glamour Emily," she whispered in his ear. Scorpius nodded.

"Lo siento, pero vamos al restaurante," he said clearly.

"De acuerdo, tier divertido, adios," she said.

"Gracias. Adios," they replied before walking towards the village at the bottom of the hill.

"Where did they go?" asked Hermione.

"To a restaurant. Don't look at me like that we will just have to see if anyone is in." she walked up to the door and knocked loudly. No answer. She knocked again. No answer.

"I guess no one is in then?"

Natalie thought for a moment.

"Hermione, what exactly did the book say about that spell?" she asked as though trying to figure something out.

"About what?" she asked.

"About how far in range the spell takes us towards that person," she said getting irritated.

"Oh, within 500yards why?"

"Because even though it took us here they could be anywhere within the 500yard radius," she said thoughtfully.

"Great, so where do we start?" Hermione asked.

"The town at the bottom of the hill."

They walked for around five minutes before they came to the centre of the town. Natalie was starting to remember when she used to come shopping here with her mum.

"Okay now what?" asked Hermione.

"We look around this is only small and there is nothing on the other side of the town so I doubt they will be there."

Hermione nodded and followed Natalie through the crowded streets. After an hour they where just about to give up when Hermione saw the little girl she had seen before sat in a street side café. This time however, she was not with a black haired girl or a brown haired man but a brown haired girl and a blonde haired man. The little girl looked like the older woman who looked just like Hermione herself.

"Natalie! There they are!" she said pointing to them. Natalie looked over and immediately recognised her son. Then she recognised the little girl that was with them.

"They really are smarter than I give them credit for. Well apart from forgetting to glamour the little girl, obviously their daughter." She saw Hermione start to walk towards them but held her back. "No, let's see where they go. If I am right the spell worked better than we thought."

Hermione nodded but looked a little uncomfortable about it.

"You need to send a message to Ron and tell him to come as soon as he can," Natalie suggested.

"Okay, are you sending one to Draco?"

"No, I think it would be better if Draco didn't see him for a while. I don't think he would take too kindly to the happy family they have."

Hermione nodded and sent her patronus to Ron. After ten minutes he had apperated behind them, making them jump.

"Ron don't scare me like that!" Hermione said giving him a hug.

Ron however, was staring open mouthed at the scene in front of him. He couldn't believe that she had a child already at twenty! The child herself looked around two. He was happy for them but he couldn't believe that she never contacted them.

* * *

Rose could feel someone watching her. Its was unnerving and made her feel very nervous. She looked into the café window and saw that the glamour charm had worn off.

"are you okay Rose?" Scorpius asked seeing she was uncomfortable.

"Yes, I just feel as though we are being watched. I also feel slightly queasy," she replied looking around.

Scorpius looked around too and saw something he did not want to see.

"Rose you feel like your being watched because we are," he said pointing his finger towards their parents.

"What! Uh oh, when did dad get here?"

"I don't know but we can't risk being followed. Come on we will have to apperate out of here." Rose took hold of Emily's hand and grabbed onto Scorpius at the same time. He set a few galleons down on the table and apperated to the beach in the south of France.

"Okay, day trip here. Maybe it will throw them off," he said sitting down on the sand. Rose and Emily followed his lead by sitting down.

* * *

"Damn! Where did they go?" Ron asked.

"Obviously they caught sight of us. They really don't want to be found," Natalie remarked.

"But I want to find them god damn it! I need my baby girl home," said Hermione trying not to let her tears fall.

"Come on we will have to go, they would have probably cast some kind of dislocation spell by now," Ron said taking Hermione's hand. "Thankyou for your help Natalie, we will try again soon."

Natalie nodded and apperated away. Ron also apperated Hermione back home. He took her upstairs and left her in the bedroom. He walked into the kitchen to make tea and put some calming draught in Hermione's. When he re-entered the bedroom he saw Hermione sitting on the bed crying. He sat down next to her and hugged her.

"W-w-why would she do this Ron? Can't she see that I need her here?"

"I don't know Hermione I don't know."

* * *

I know you wanted to see a good reunion but I have more planned about this for now. Please don't hate me. tell how it was in the reviews please? 


	10. thinking and breaking

Chapter 10: thinking and breaking.

Rose Weasley sat at her window staring out into the night. There wasn't much to see, it was pitch black and the only light came from the moon. She wasn't even really looking at anything, just staring. Not that she was taking in the sight; she was too busy lost within her own thoughts.

She was thinking about her parents. She missed them more than words could say. After seeing them again today she knew that she wanted to go home. She had also thought about this earlier on the beach.

'Should I go back? Should I contact them? But I am afraid of what might happen. They know that they have a granddaughter, soon more grandchildren', she thought laying a hand on her stomach. These same thoughts had been playing round and round in her head for the last few hours now. She couldn't sleep because of the guilty feeling that was slowly eating away at her conscience. The desperate look in her mother's eyes had haunted her all day.

The person she missed most however isn't either of her parents, but her brother. Yes they had had disagreements in the past but she could never think of leaving him behind. The image of her sad, lonely brother popped into her mind adding to her guilt.

'What a great birthday,' she thought bitterly.

She got a sudden crave for toast and oranges. 'Well I guess pregnancy has its perks,' she thought as she made her way down stairs. She walked into the kitchen turning the light on and began hunting for the bread. She popped four slices in the toaster and turned it on. She then grabbed an orange and started peeling absent mindedly.

'What is wrong with me? Wasn't I just saying yesterday how much I wanted to see my family again? Especially Hugo, I miss him so much, Kimberly too. Why did I run again? Now I really regret it. All I wanted was for them to except my decision to be with Scorpius, now they obviously do because they came looking, not only that but they were working with Natalie Malfoy! That must mean that they want us back', she thought to herself.

Just then the toast popped out the toaster bringing her out of her thought train. She got up and buttered the toast. She sat back down and ate the slices one after the other while her guilt and regret increased.

By two o'clock she was feeling really guilty. She decided that enough was enough. She would get in touch with her brother. If he didn't want to speak to her then faire enough, she couldn't really blame him. At least she would know that she had tried to make amends.

She began to write him a letter;

_Hugo,_

_Its Rose, I'm really really sorry about running off the way I did but I want you to know that I had to because of dad…_

She scrumpled the paper up and threw it in the bin. This was going to be harder than she thought. After another hour she was getting very frustrated.

She took a deep breath and started again;

_Hugo, _

_Hey, its Rose. I don't know if you knew but mum and dad tried to find me yesterday. I avoided them and ran away again, I feel so bad now, so guilty its just eating me up inside. I couldn't bare it anymore, the reason I have contacted you is because I miss you so much. The person who I feel worst for is you and Kimberly; I was closer to you guys than anyone, even Al. _

_I'm so sorry that I ran away, in a way I hate myself for it because I know that I hurt the family doing so and I know that I hurt you because you had no idea what was going on, probably the rest of the family don't either. In another way I am extremely happy that I did. I have a wonderful husband and a beautiful daughter. I am also expecting twins in June. _

_You probably want an explanation of why I ran away. I have decided that I should give you one because you deserve it. So here goes; Scorpius Malfoy and I started dating on my birthday, three years ago yesterday, as you know we were very good friends up until that point. I loved him with all my heart and he had made me happier than I had ever been. When he asked me to marry him I was over the moon but after I told dad he went mental. He told me that he never wanted our families joined together and the only way I would do so was over his dead body. I got so upset that I stormed out of the house to go see him. He told me that he had been kicked out by his father. I hated seeing him so alone so when he asked me to go to Spain with him I did. At that moment I wanted to hurt dad the way he had hurt me. I didn't think twice about it. Then I started to miss the little things that I always took for granted, and I wanted to come home. However, I had walked through a one way door. _

_Then today mum and dad showed up with Scorpius's mum and I felt so guilty and regretful about leaving you all but I couldn't face them. I started thinking and realised how much I missed you all but especially you and Kimberly. I want you to know that I love you so much Hugo, don't you ever forget that. I hope that you can forgive me for what I have done and write back as soon as possible. _

_Love Rosie xxx_

_P.S. please don't show this to anyone else, but give my love to Kimberly for me._

Rose finished the letter a little after four o'clock. She took her owl out of her cage and attached the letter to it. Then she realised that she had no idea where Hugo lived. She suspected that it was not far from home but he could have a serious girlfriend by now, maybe even a wife. She could put her trust into her owl to find him though.

"Take this to Hugo, don't let anyone else see it," she whispered while opening the window. She watched to owl take flight and fly into the sunrise. She kept watching the sun rising for half an hour. Then she felt a pair of long muscley arms wrap around her waist.

"Beautiful sunrise isn't it?" Scorpius whispered into her ear, making her smile. All her worry and doubt was gone from one simple gesture.

"Humm, yes it is but who wants to watch that when we have each other?" she asked playfully.

"Well when you put it like that…" he said scooping he up into his arms. "Your chamber awaits you my lady."

Rose laughed and allowed him to take her up to their bedroom where they spent the next few hours together.

* * *

okay for those of you who thought that this neeeded mor emotional depth how did i do?

i would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far thanx a bunch : ) but i am still expecting some more cause i have 32 people on the alert list so i want at least half of you to review please? this is different to my other chapters and i want to know how i am at writing emotion down cause i havent been so good at it and i need to know if i have improved or not!


	11. debates and decisions

woop! this is my longest chapter so far... for all of you who keep pestering me about it!!!!

* * *

Chapter 11: debates and decisions

Hugo Weasley was lying in his bed next to his long-time girlfriend, Summer Green. He was thinking about what his parents had told him almost two years ago now; they had found a way to find Rose. He was happy that they would be able to find her because he missed her so much. Yet he also hated her. He hated her for just getting up and going without so much as a goodbye to him, some king of explanation. He hoped that she would come home though. He would forgive her; he just wanted to know the whole story. He wondered when his parents were going to put the plan into place.

As though his mind was read an owl began tapping on his window. He glanced it way before looking at the clock; 5:30am. Who would be sending an owl at 5:30 in the morning? He looked at the owl again, it seemed oddly familiar. He slowly crawled out of bed so as not to wake Summer. As he made his way to the window he finally recognised the bird. It was Rose's owl! He quickened his pace and wrenched open the window. The owl flew inside and held out its leg. Sure enough on the letter attached to it, was Rose's handwriting.

He tore the letter off its leg and gave him some food and water from his own owl's cage. The bird however, did not take flight again. It just sat there as though waiting for something else. Then Hugo summarised that it was probably waiting for a reply. He nodded and motioned for it to follow him out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

When he was there he sat down at the kitchen table and looked at the letter in his hands. Did he want to open it?

After what seemed like an eternity, but was only five minutes, he unfolded the letter and began to read. The first thing he noticed were the words 'guilty and missed you'. So she had missed him after all. He began to read from beginning to end.

By the time he had finished he had silent tears running down his face. He could literally feel her emotion coming out of the page. Her guilt, her regret, her self hate and her happiness and love. It was obvious that she loved Scorpius with all her heart. Their father was stupid for not realising that in the first place. This explained why their father had been so off and detached for along time after she had gone.

He felt touched by what she had said about him. She missed him but she thought that he would never forgive her? Of course he would forgive her, she was his sister. He also knew that she was dead on about his feelings of confusion and hurt, and Kimberley felt exactly the same way. He knew that he would have to tell Kimberley, if only to give her some hope that she would see her again.

On the upside she was happy and had her own child and expecting two more! He was so happy for her. She had found happiness; maybe hot a happy ending yet but happiness all the same. Her happy ending would be being forgiven and making amends with the family. Maybe he could help her get that happy ending.

What should he do? Should he obey Rose and keep this quiet or should he do the right thing and tell their parents? He decided that he would send her a letter back and ask for a meeting. That way he could see for himself what was going on with her and maybe even see her daughter.

He took a piece of paper and a quill out of the draw next to the cooker, sat back down and began to write.

_Rosie,_

_Of course I forgive you! Rosie I love you so much and I have missed you too. You were right I did want to know why; I was so confused and hurt when you left. As you can imagine I dealt with it the way I knew best, wild parties and getting with every girl I could. I don't want you to feel guilty you have nothing to feel guilty for, just know how much we have all missed you so much. _

_It is obvious that you love Scorpius and that is enough for me. I am happy for you Rosie; you have found that level of happiness that not many people have. I can completely understand your decision to go, if it had been me and Summer (you remember her don't you? Brown hair, dark eyes, I had a huge crush on her for ages. Well we finally got together, believe it or not) Anyway, if it had been me and Summer I would have done exactly the same thing. _

_Wow I can't believe that you already have a daughter and you're expecting twins! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you. _

_Listen, I promise that I wont tell anyone but I was wondering of we could meet up as soon as possible? I don't have work for the next three days because of shift changes, I'm on during the night and it would be really great to see you again Rosie. _

_All my love Hugo xxx_

Hugo sealed the letter and attached it back to the owl's leg. The owl hooted and nipped his finger affectionately. Then it took off through the open kitchen window. Hugo sat there watching the sunrise for a while. He hoped that Rose would agree to see him. He sat there deep in thought when a pair of slender arms encircled neck wrapping them around his chest.

"Pretty sunrise, but I think that we could think of better things to do rather than watch the sunrise" said summer in a husky voice that made Hugo grin goofily. He let her lead him back to the bedroom for his usual wakeup call.

Hugo lay in bed with Summer after completing his usual morning routine before she had to go to work.

"Hugo honey, what's wrong?" she asked tracing around his Celtic tattoo that he had had done at one of those parties he used to go to.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well… its just that… you seemed a little distracted through that and… well… I wasn't as good as it usually is. What's up?"

Hugo sighed. "I don't know, Summer. I guess that I just have a lot on my mind now."

"More so than last night? Hugo, what were you doing in the kitchen?"

He sighed again. "Yes, if you must know I just heard from my sister this morning. For the first time since the day before she left." He realised too late what he had said. "Oh shit! I wasn't meant to tell anyone. Promise me that you won't breath a word of this to anyone!"

"I promise. This is great Hugo!"

"I guess. The only thing is that I have to keep this from mum and dad and when they find out they are going to kill me!"

Summer giggled. She got up and began to make her way to the bathroom for a shower.

"Can I join you?" Hugo asked hopefully when he heard the water running.

"I don't think so. I only have an hour to get ready. And if you join me I doubt that I will make it to work until my morning break," she said laughing.

"Fair enough," he replied going downstairs to make breakfast.

"Wow," was all Scorpius Malfoy could say as he laid beside his wife. His breathing and heart rate were slowing down again.

"Humm, you weren't so bad yourself," Rose said giggling.

"It hasn't been that good since you were pregnant with Emily…" he trailed off just realising what has been right in front of him for the past week. "Wait are you pregnant again?"

Rose looked slightly put out. "Way to ruin the moment." She sighed again. "Yes I'm pregnant again but this isn't exactly how I wanted to tell you."

"Oh really? Well I couldn't think of a better way to find out to be honest." He grinned.

"Humm, so that's how you guys think is it? I actually wanted to tell you over a nice candle lit dinner tonight after Emily had gone to bed."

"Well, you could still do that, but instead of telling me we can just celebrate it instead," he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She swatted him playfully on the arm. "I guess it true what they say about guys thinking about it every twenty seconds!" she glanced over at the clock. "Err, Scorpius…"

"Umm."

"I really think that you need to go and get ready for work now because it is already half past eight," she said waiting to see his reaction. Scorpius hadn't been late to work since the day he started and she knew that he wasn't going to start now.

"Oh shit!" he said jumping out of bed.

"HEY! Watch your language! Emily is picking up everything we say lately."

Scorpius just grunted in response before going to get a quick shower. Rose just shook her head before going downstairs to make breakfast.

She made her way into the kitchen to find Emily sitting at the table.

"Hi sweetie, did you sleep well?" she asked as she popped some bread into the toaster.

"Ah ha," was her reply as she stared out of the window. Rose just shook her head. She was in one of her day dreams and nothing could bring her back to reality except food, which wasn't ready yet.

Five minutes later the toast popped out and she had just finished buttering it when Scorpius came in.

"Can I have that to go?" he asked a little frantic.

"Way ahead of you," she said handing him his slices on a piece of kitchen roll.

"Thanks honey, you're a doll. See you tonight," he said giving her a soft kiss. "You too Emily, be good for mummy. See you later," he said kissing the top of her head. He quickly picked up his wand and disapperated to the ministry.

Rose laughed as she watched him leave while she put some more toast on for her. She cut Emily's into soldiers and set them down on the table while peeling herself an orange. She didn't know why she had a craving for oranges, when she was pregnant before it had been chocolate and pancakes.

After she had breakfast and gotten both herself and Emily dressed and ready she went back into the living room and gave Emily some toys to play with so that she could get on with the housework. She was just washing the dinner plates when she saw the return of her owl. She quickly opened the window. It flew through it and landed softly on the table and stuck out its leg. She quickly grabbed Hugo's reply to her letter and began to read. When she was done she breathed a sigh of relief.

He did forgive her, and not only that he wanted to meet up with her! She glanced back down at it again.

'Summer… Summer… Wait a second, Summer Green? Oh Hugo! He had wanted that to happen for as long as I can remember. I leave for three years and all of a sudden everything has gone topsy turvy! Well at least he wants to see me again; that has to be a good sign right?'

she grabbed a blank piece of parchment and self-inking quill from the kitchen draw and wrote him a short reply;

_Hugo, _

_I would love for us to meet up, could you come here though? It's just that I can't apperate because it is too far and the international floo takes too long. I would take a portkey but I can't travel like that while I am pregnant. So if you could come here either today or tomorrow around two o'clock, that would be great. I will write my address on a piece of paper for you. _

_See you soon Rose xxx_

She folded it up with her address attached to it and gave it back to her owl. It didn't look happy about going back but went anyway. Rose watched it go before checking on Emily. When she was sure that Emily was still happy she went back to cleaning the kitchen.

Hugo had to wait two hours for her reply and when her owl came back it dropped the letter it was carrying and went to sit on top of the fridge. Hugo tried to get it to come down but it refused to do so for fear of being sent back. He quickly glanced over the letter and the address before grabbing his coat and going to the international floo network in Devon.

* * *

A/N: i think that it is devon thts nearest the english channel... anyway longer chapter, a bit jumpy i know but how was it apart from that? REVIEW!!!! please im begging you... is beating you guys and i only have 7 chapters over there. come on you can beat them!

anyway... i got some revies saying how it would be nice if i made the first chapter longer and talked about how they fell in love in the first place. i have started a new story starting from just before Rose's 16th birthday, (sorry dates have changed slightly for that, oops) its the essencil story of how they fell in love and how they got together. if you want to check it out it is called LOVE


	12. discussions

Chapter 12: discussions

Rose sat in her kitchen feeling very nervous. Did she make the right decision in letting him come over? How would Scorpius react if he found out? She didn't want to hide it from him but she didn't want him to be mad at her either. She glanced at the clock, 1:55. If he was coming he would be there soon. 

Just then Rose heard a cry from upstairs. Emily was up and had probably fallen over. She ran up the stairs and, sure enough, found Emily awake and crying on the floor.

"Emily, what happened, sweetie?" she asked picking her up and sitting on her bed with her.

"I fell over and hurt my knee," she sobbed.

Rose cradled her in her arms until she heard a soft knock on the door downstairs. She looked out of the window and saw that unforgettable mop of red hair. Hugo was here.

"Emily, shall we go downstairs to see your uncle?" she asked taking her hand. Emily nodded and slid off the bed. They walked downstairs together hand in hand.

Hugo knocked again.

"I'm coming," rose shouted. She picked up Emily and walked the rest of the stairs quicker. She then put Emily down and took hold of her hand again. She opened the door to find Hugo standing there looking both happy and slightly unnerved. "Hi," she said standing back for him to enter.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked giving her a hug.

"I'm good thanks, what about you?" she asked letting go of Emily's hand to hug him back.

"Coping, it's been hard without you at home."

"I'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye to you Hugo; I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too. Who is this?" he asked gesturing to Emily.

"This," she said picking her up, "is my daughter, Emily. Emily this is your uncle, Hugo."

"Who go," Emily tried to say.

"Close enough," he said smoothing her hair. "So, can we talk?"

"Sure, we can go into the living room." Rose led the way and put Emily down with some toys, and then she sat on the sofa opposite Hugo. "So, what do you want to know?"

"Well, what happened after you left for starters," he said. He felt as though he had missed out on so much.

"Okay, well I went to meet Scorpius in the park around the corner, and then we came here. There isn't much to tell really. The only exiting things that have happened are that we got married and I had Emily a few months after. There really is nothing to tell." She was telling the truth but she really did not want to run through every detail of what had happened in the last two years. He seemed satisfied enough though as he asked another question.

"Why did you leave the way you did?"

"I told you in the letter. We had been together ever since 6th year and we loved each other a lot. He proposed three days before graduation, and then we tried to work out how to tell mum and dad. I know that your curiosity would have gotten the better of you. Did you use extendible ears?" Hugo shook his head. "Wow, Hugo, you actually gave us some privacy." She truly was amazed.

"I said I didn't use extendible ears, that doest mean I wasn't listening. Actually it was a bit hard not to listen when you and dad were shouting the house down. It was like you were having a competition to see who was the loudest." He gave a small chuckle. "so, yes I do know that dad didn't take the news well and decided to flat out refuse to let you see him."

Rose nodded slightly. Even the memory seemed to make her angry. Hugo's next question caught her off guard.

"Why did you run away from them when they tried to find you again?"

"What?" she was not ready for this, she hadn't even sorted it out in her own head.

"Why did you run? Why not just let them find you?"

"I-I- I honestly don't know Hugo," she said looking out of the window.

"In your first letter you said that you couldn't face them because of what you had done. Yet, you are facing me now, how am I different to them?" he asked.

"Hugo, you're different because the last words I said to you weren't 'I hate you', besides I have always been close to you. I guess the other reason is that I'm not ready to go home. I like it here; I like the life I have here. It may not be perfect but it is good enough, its simple I guess. I also did it for Scorpius, he has no home to go back to, sure his mum might be looking for him but his father hates him!" She didn't know what to say, what could she say?

"So, rather than doing what was right you did what was easy?" He sounded a bit angry.

"I guess," she said, her guilt increasing.

"Rose, you cant keep running from this forever, dad came back really pissed yesterday. Mum practically had a breakdown; dad had to give her a sleeping potion. All they want is to have you home. Everyone misses you, especially Kimberly, Albus and Lily. When you left we were the people most affected, we tried to stay strong for each other but that didn't mean that we stayed that way behind closed doors." The truth in his voice told Rose that Hugo was the one who cried behind the closed doors. Though she didn't doubt the others would have done too.

"Hugo, I feel guilty enough as it is, please don't add to that anymore. I want you to know that I love you all but what's done is done, I can't go back and change it and neither can you."

"I know that Rose, but you can make amends for it." he paused looking over at Emily who was still playing quietly with one of her toys. "They wont give up you know."

"Huh?"

"They wont give up on you. They will always hope that by some miracle you will come home. No matter what you have done they will always love you. Just remember that." He really wanted her to come home, so they could be a proper family again. But she wouldn't, she couldn't.

"Mummy, I'm hungry." Unnoticed by either of them, Emily had come over to where they were sat.

"Okay sweetie, how about some apple?" Rose asked.

"Banana!" Emily replied excitedly. Rose giggled and walked into the kitchen. Hugo got up and followed her. Rose decided to ask him a question or two.

"What did you do after I left?"

"Well, what can I say? To deal with all the pain and loss I went out to wild parties almost every week with Lily. Mum and dad had no idea until she got a call from Hogwarts to say that I had come back to the castle early in the morning drunk out of my head. That earned me a nice howler in the morning when I had an awful hangover. Thankfully she never found out about the tattoo I had done." He had a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Rose was incredibly surprised. "Okay let me get this straight; you got hammered every week for a year and got a tattoo? What the heck did you get it of?"

"Just a Celtic one, I was pretty drunk when I got it. Lily has one too."

"Are you serious?" She could not believe little Miss sweet, innocent Lily got a tattoo.

"Yep, a lily on her right shoulder. Her dad found hers though and went up the wall." He smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I can imagine what Uncle Harry would have said to her." She said giving Emily her apple and banana. She offered an apple to Hugo too.

"I think she got grounded for a month by Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry just had a go at her." He took the apple she offered him.

"I can imagine. So what is going on between you and Summer Green?" she asked. It wasn't that she was nosey, just curious.

"Well, she finally took notice of me after I got that howler from mum. I think she felt sorry for me because you had gone and the only way I was dealing is to drink my feelings away. Anyway, we finally fell in love and started dating at the beginning of 7th year. Now we have been going strong for a couple of years now so I am thinking of asking her to marry me," he said with a grin on his face.

"Hugo that is great! How in the world you ended up with a girl like Summer Green I will never know but I am still happy for you." She gave him a big hug. "Do mum and dad like her?"

Hugo laughed. "Yes, they have met a few times. I would really like you to meet her, she has changed a lot since you last saw her."

Rose's smile fell. "Hugo, I would love to but…"

"But you don't want to come home, I know, I know." Hugo sighed and glanced at his watch. "Blimey, I didn't realise that was the time, I had better be going. My shift starts in twenty minutes. I guess I will see you later," he said hugging her goodbye.

"I guess so," she said a little sad that he was going. "Say goodbye to Uncle Hugo, Emily," she said once she had stopped hugging him.

"Bye bye, who go," she said waving a sticky hand at him before going back to eating her banana.

Hugo laughed. "Bye bye Emily. I will see you both again soon, I hope. I will see myself out. Think about what I said Rose, we all want you home."

"I will, see you soon."

Hugo left the kitchen and out of the door. He caught a quick glance of a blonde haired man apparating a couple of feet away before disapperateing himself.

* * *

AN: okay guys please give me reviews, i have 37 of you on alerts and i only got 8 reviews for the last chapter! you guys can do better than that!

this chapter didnt come out the way i wanted to at all but hopefully it expliained about how Hugo felt and what he did after he found out Rose left and how he coped with it.

also i have a new fic that fills in the gap i left in the first chapter of this fic, it shows how they fell in love and finally got together in 6th year : ) it is called LOVE if anyone would like to check it out


	13. celebrations and confessions

Chapter 13: celebrations and confessions

Scorpius apparated home after work to find a familiar person exiting his house. Even though he did not get a good look at his face he could guess who it was. The familiar red hair gave too much away. Which means it was probably one of Rose's many family members.

He walked into the house and through the living room door. There was no one there. He walked through into the kitchen to find Emily in her highchair eating some apple slices and banana, and Rose making a cup of coffee.

"Do I get one?" he asked snaking his arms around her.

Rose jumped. She hadn't heard him come in. "Yes, just don't _ever_ do that again."

"Sorry." He laughed.

Rose summoned a cup to her just as the kettle started whistling. She took it off the stove and poured it into her cup while putting coffee into the other. She then poured water into the other cup, gave them a brief stir before handing it to him.

"Ta, I have needed this all day. I hate missing morning coffee," he said while taking a sip.

"And whose fault would that be?"

Scorpius smiled. "Yours, for tempting me." he put down his mug and gathered her into his arms. He kissed her lightly at first, but then it became more passionate. 

"Mama, drink!" Emily shouted, bringing them to their senses.

Rose laughed. "Okay sweetie. I guess that will teach us to make sure Emily is in bed before we do anything," she said turning to Scorpius.

"I would think that we just need to keep a low key until she is asleep, not just in bed."

"True." Rose poured some juice into Emily's cup. She put the lid on and handed it to her. "Anyway, how come your home so early? You usually don't finish until around five."

"Rose, its five past five." He said laughing. Rose looked over at the clock in surprise.

"Oh, I guess that answers my question then. How time flies when you're having fun."

Scorpius then remembered about that man he had seen exiting the house five minutes ago.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Who was here today?" Scorpius asked.

Rose froze. "What makes you think anyone was here?" she asked not meeting his eyes.

"For one, you just froze and you're not meeting my eyes - which is a clear indication that you are lying to me. Also there was a tall man with very red hair walking out of our house when I got home. So who was it?" he asked. He noticed Rose looked very worried and reluctant to reveal this information. "Rose, look at me." She did. "I promise you I won't get mad. I know how much you have missed everyone."

Rose took a deep breath and answered, "Hugo." She looked at Scorpius hoping he wouldn't be mad.

Scorpius thought for a moment. She didn't go to her parents, she went to her brother. He could understand why, she had always been closer to her brother than either of her parents.

"Rose, I'm not mad. I know that you missed your brother more than anyone else. And I also know that he won't tell anyone else. You reminded me enough of that when he found out about us in seventh year." He and rose laughed a little. "So what did he say?"

this question took Rose by surprise. "Oh, er, not much really. He just wanted to know why we left the way we did and why didn't we just let our parents find us when they came looking."

"What did you say?"

"Not a lot. I just said that I couldn't face them after what I did. So he said what makes him different to them. I told him that the last words I said to him weren't I hate you. He seemed to accept it. Then I just asked him a few things and it turns out that he used alcohol to cope with me leaving and he and Lily got tattoos." Rose smiled slightly at the thought of her uncle finding out about Lily's tattoo.

"Tattoos? Okay, that is not like your brother at all."

"That is what getting drunk does to you. Anyway, it is time to put Emily to bed. Guess whose turn it is?" she said with a smirk. Scorpius hated putting Emily to bed.

Scorpius groaned. "Rose?" he said in a sweet voice.

"Scorpius, it's your turn. Don't argue," she said as he opened his mouth. "Besides if you do it you will find out the benefits later on."

Scorpius's face lit up and he picked Emily out of her chair and made his way to her bedroom.

Rose couldn't help but laugh. Was that seriously all it took to persuade him?

Scorpius came back down stairs fifteen minutes later to the smell of beef stirfry. When he entered the kitchen he saw the meal set out with candles and a bottle of wine.

"Should you really be drinking?" he asked.

Rose swivelled around from the sink. "The healer said it was okay to have a small glass. Besides, we are celebrating."

Scorpius walked over to her and kissed her. "Yes we are. When are you going to find out what they are?"

"Next month. Now why don't we eat quickly so that it doesn't get cold then we can get to the real celebrations afterwards," Rose hinted.

"Now, what better way to persuade me than that?"

"Hum, I will have to think about that one. Come on then," she said sitting down.

Scorpius gladly joined her and after ten minutes he was leading her up stairs.

Hugo was at the ministry in the auror office where he worked. He had just left Rose's house. As he walked down the corridor he was thinking about what to do.

_Should I tell mum and dad that I saw her? I know I promised her but they are so cut up about her leaving and then running away from them again… no I can't. I made a promise to Rose. She just needs a little persuading to go see them that's all. I could tell she felt guilty today, and it is obvious that she misses them. _

_ But then again if I tell mum then she would know that Rose is okay. Then again, mum will probably want to play twenty questions about it and ask me questions that I don't know the answers to. _

_Agh, why can nothing be simple in my life? This is so annoying. Mum needs to know that Rose is okay but I made a promise to Rose. If I break that promise I would be breaking our trust. This is just like in sixth year when I caught them snogging in the charms classroom. Only this time it is more… complicated and hurtful to those people who need to know. _

Hugo was so deep in though he walked right into the door frame, causing his thoughts to stop.

"Stupid damn door frame!"

* * *

AN: okay finally got this chapter finished : ) thankyou to all my loyal readers and reviewers so far, please keep reviewing!!! and anyone else also feel free to review lol 


	14. Rose's decision

Chapter 14: Rose's decision

One month later…

"Rose, where are you?" Scorpius shouted as he walked through the door after a tiring day at work.

"In the kitchen," she shouted back.

Scorpius walked through the living room, where Emily was playing with her dolls, into the kitchen. Rose was sat at the table with a glass of orange juice in one hand and a piece of parchment in the other. Scorpius assumed it was another letter from Hugo pleading them to tell their parents.

"So, what did they say about the babies?" Scorpius asked.

"You would have known if you bothered to show up!" Rose replied in an icy voice.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, my boss wouldn't let me go! God I can't wait until I get paternity leave."

"It's okay; I understand that your work is important to you. I just thought that I would have come first." This was one of the many things he hated about Rose being pregnant. Hormones.

He chose his next words carefully so as not to upset her even more. "Rose, you, Emily and the twins are the only things that matter to me. I tried to get away but I couldn't. Please tell me what they said."

Rose sighed but answered anyway. "Well, they are perfectly healthy and progressing fine."

"And?"

"And it's a girl and two boys."

"Yes! Wait… what?"

Rose couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face. "I-I'm only jok-joking," she forced out between giggles.

"Ah ha, there is that mischievous side of you coming out again. So am I right in saying it is one girl and _one_ boy?" Scorpius said.

Rose couldn't speak for laughing so, instead, she just nodded.

"humm… I suppose that was my punishment for not being there today?"

Rose managed to calm herself down enough to talk. "No, I'm not done with you yet. You are on putting Emily too bed duty for the rest of the month and cooking for two weeks."

"'Til the end of the month?! It's the fourth of april!"

"Exactly."

Scorpius groaned. "You're evil, you know that? What did the letter say?"

"That's why you love me… it was Hugo with the same thing as usual. I'm starting to worry about them, they seem really broken up. Not that I blame them, I mean if Emily ran away like we did I would probably be like them. I just can't imagine it." Rose's eyes started to tear up. "Stupid hormones."

"Honey, come on don't cry," he said softly putting his arms around her and resting his chin on her head. "Do you want to get in touch with them?" he didn't want to be found but he couldn't deny it to her any longer. She needed her family around her. She didn't know any different.

Rose nodded. What else could she do? She had her brother pressuring her and telling her how much they miss her. Contacting Hugo was supposed to make things easier for her, to help her with the loss, but it just made things worse. She needed her parents and she did not want to go through this pregnancy alone like she did with the last one. Sure she had Scorpius but there was plenty of time where he had ended up on the couch while she was pregnant. She wasn't ready to handle that again.

Then there was Emily. She needed her grandparents and aunts and uncles. No one even knew about her. She had grown up alone with no children her age to play with. Rose knew from Hugo that James had a daughter her age, which surprised her seeing as James was always a player and never wanted to settle down.

"Actually, no. No I don't want to go. It's too much hassle and I don't think I can face them again. You obviously don't want to see your family again. I mean why would you? Your father chucked you out and disowned you."

Scorpius's eyes turned dark at the mention of his father. "Thanks for the reminder," he said bitterly. "But, actually thinking about it I wouldn't mind going back. Just to show that stupid pig head that I am not afraid to show my face. That's why we should go back. To show everyone that we haven't run away, we just needed to get away."

"That couldn't be truer but my parents won't buy it. They know that I ran away to be with you. My brother keeps telling them that they will forgive me and all they want is for me to be at home, but how do I know if they will forgive you? I know my dad and as soon as he sees you he will want to punch your lights out. They couldn't care less if you were my husband or not, my family will want you away from me because you are a bad influence."

"But, Rose, I don't care! Do you remember what I asked you the morning after we had come here?" he asked. He remembered it like it was yesterday, not three years ago.

"er… no," Rose replied slowly.

"I asked you if you would rather run and be happy or stay and be miserable. You said run and be happy, the only thing is, your not happy anymore." He sighed and sat down next to her. "I don't believe you ever were. Sure you were happy to be with me and you were happy when Emily came along and you are happy about being pregnant again. But, just think to all the times in between, when were you happiest?"

"When I saw Hugo," she answered quietly after a moment.

Scorpius nodded. "Which tells you?"

"That I need to go back in order to be properly happy."

"Exactly." Scorpius smiled to himself. He may not be totally happy about facing her family after what they did but at least she would be happy. "So, when do we leave?"

"Can you give me a couple of days to get my head around this before we decide on this?"

"Sure, I am going to see how Emily is getting on with her dolls." With that he walked into the living room to find Emily.

Rose sat there with lots of thoughts going round and round in her head. How was she going to explain herself to the family? She had been gone three years without so much as a word to anyone (except Hugo) and now she was just going to go back. This was not good.

Just then the door bell rang.

"I will get it?" Scorpius called from the living room. Rose heard him unlocking the door, then hushed voices before, "Rose!" sighing she stood up and walked through the living room, where Emily was still playing with her dolls, and into the hall way. As soon as she saw who was at the door she froze.

In her door way stood the three people she had wanted to see ever since she left England. Hugo stood with Albus and Kimberly next to him. Albus looked just as handsome as ever with his messy raven black hair and emerald eyes. Kimberly looked exactly the same as the last time she saw her, young face, long, straight red hair and dazzling hazel eyes. Rose was speechless.

"I didn't know you were expecting anyone," Scorpius said bringing her back to reality.

"I wasn't, but let's not stand here in the door way staring at each other. Come in." The three visitors stepped inside and rose led them into the lounge.

"Rosie, its so good to see you again," Kimberly said giving her a hug.

Rose returned the hug but not before noticing something shine on her left hand. "You didn't say you were engaged, or rather Hugo didn't."

"Actually that's why we are here-"

"Wait a second, sorry Kim, but… Rose, is she yours?" Albus asked pointing at Emily.

Rose just rolled her eyes at him. "Al, who else's is she going to be? Her name is Emily."

Albus just shrugged. "She would be what… two?"

"Yes…" Rose didn't like where this was going. She could almost read the next question before he said it.

"Is that the reason you ran away?" Albus tore his gaze away from Emily to look Rose straight in the eye.

"What? No! I didn't find out I was pregnant until after we ran away. Albus, if that is why you are here… to accuse me then you might as well just leave now," Rose said, anger was evident in her voice and in her eyes.

"its not!" Kimberly said quickly. "The reason we are here is not to point the finger or judge you," she glared at Albus as she said this. "or to make you go home," she then turned her glare to Hugo.

"Then why are you here? I know its now just to see me because you would have done that earlier if that was the case."

"Rose, believe it or not that is what I am here for. I just want to know why but that can wait until after Kim has asked you her question," Albus said, his attention back on Emily. Rose was confused now.

"Rose, I'm here because I am getting married in what… three weeks?" Kimberly started. "I have kind of wanted to ask you this for a while, ever since Hugo found out where you lived. I just put it off. But I am here now because of a promise we made as kids, do you remember when we said that we would both be maid of honour at each others weddings, obviously I couldn't be at yours for obvious reasons," she gave a small glare in Scorpius's direction. "But will you be at mine?"

Scorpius dropped his staring contest he was having with Albus and turned to Rose. Upon seeing the exited yet held back look on her face he said, "Right, I will go pack then."

"Wait; let me get my head around this."

"Rose, it is obvious you want to go and be Kimberly's maid of honour, besides didn't we just agree that we were going back anyway? This is the perfect opportunity." Scorpius just realised that he had landed himself on the sofa for a week after saying that.

"No, you decided that!" Rose practically shouted.

"I asked you the same thing I did almost three years ago. You gave me an answer; it is as simple as that!" Scorpius said calmly. "You wanted to go home and see all your cousins and I know that you are dying to make up with your parents so let's just go and get it over with!"

"Get it over with!? You sound like you don't want to go back!" Rose was almost shouting now. Emily had gone over to Hugo and hugged him because she didn't like the raised voices.

"Rose, you know as well as I do that your father is going to want to punch my lights out, if we are going to go I would rather get the black eye now than have it at Kimberly's wedding."

"At least he is smart!" Albus put in while sniggering, earning a glare from everyone in the room. "All as I'm saying is that he has a point. Uncle Ron will not just standby and welcome him with open arms after he 'manipulated' you into running away."

"Manipulated? Does he not think I can think for myself? Scorpius, pack our bags. We're leaving." With that Rose stormed into the kitchen and put the kettle on.

Everyone turned back to Albus with glares on their faces again.

"What? I had to say something to make her go didn't I? This just means that she will have a go at Uncle Ron. Now, what I want to know is how long she was pregnant before you ran away?" Albus asked, he clearly though that was why they had run away. Either that or he wanted to punch Scorpius himself.

"I dunno, a couple of weeks." With that he went upstairs to pack their suitcases, leaving Rose to chat with her cousins.

"Rosie, are you okay?" Kimberly asked walking into the kitchen.

"I'm fine, Kim… just a bit overwhelmed. Congratulations by the way." She added some hot chocolate to a mug and then the hot water.

"Thanks," Kimberly said with a smile plastered on her face. "You too."

"Huh? Oh did Hugo tell you or am I that transparent?"

"both, but somehow I don't think Albus knows."

Rose laughed. "I wont be telling him for a while either, he already looks like he wants to hit Scorpius for getting me pregnant once."

They both laughed.

"Are you ready to go?" Hugo came through and asked.

"I guess I will never be ready but I am going to have to face them sometime," Rose replied.

"Okay, meet me at my house Rose I have a spare room big enough for the three of you," Hugo offered.

"Thanks, Hugo."

"Come on then."

* * *

an: bit naf n random i no but it works out for the minute and i really wanted to get an update on this

anyway please review- i posted a long chapter just for you so please review me :)


	15. Plucking up the courage

Chapter 15: plucking up the courage

"Summer, I'm home," Hugo shouted as soon as he, Rose, Scorpius and Emily stepped through the door.

"Hugo, sweetie," she stopped dead upon seeing his company. She gave Hugo a questioning look.

"Summer, this is my sister, Rose," he said gesturing to her. "Her husband, Scorpius, and her daughter Emily."

Summer smiled politely at each of them in turn then turned to Hugo. "Hugo, can I talk to you for a second? Alone." Hugo shrugged and followed her to the kitchen. "What are they doing here? I thought that you were going to get her to go home, not come here! Isn't this the sister who left and you got so depressed that you drank away your problems every night?"

"Well, yes but she can't go home yet. If it all goes badly I don't want her to take off again, I want her to feel like she is still part of the family whether our parents want her or not! Summer, can't you just be supportive of this, please, it won't be for long," Hugo begged.

Summer gave him an evil glare and disapperated to work. Hugo sighed and walked back through to where he had left Rose.

"Sorry about that."

"Told you she was a bitch, you should have listened to me in fifth year," Rose said.

"Well, maybe if you were around I wouldn't have needed her to bring me out of my depression!" Hugo countered. He took a deep breath before apologising. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for."

Rose nodded. She picked up Emily who was tugging on her trousers.

"er, I will take the bags to the spare room and you need to go and see mum and dad."

Rose quickly turned around to Hugo. "What? Hugo, I can't go now! I'm not ready."

"Rose, you said yourself, you will never be ready. However, if you don't go round there soon Albus is going to open his big mouth and tell them you are here. I suggest you just get it over and done with," Hugo said while taking the bags upstairs with Scorpius.

"Hugo, I'm not going there without you or Scorpius so either way, I'm not going now!" Hugo just sighed and continued walking up the stairs.

Scorpius felt nervous being in the same room alone with Hugo. The last time that had happened was after Hugo found out about him and Rose and he had broken his nose. After that he learned that Hugo was not a person to mess with and he did not want to repeat the incident.

"Listen, Scorpius, you don't need to worry about me anymore. I know that you love Rose a lot and to be honest I don't think she could have picked a better husband. You have stuck with her through everything and I admire you for that," Hugo said. He offered Scorpius his hand. "truce?"

Scorpius smiled and took it. "Truce, thanks for that it really mans a lot to me."

"No problem. Come on I think we had better get back to Rose before she accuses me of murdering you," Hugo joked. Scorpius laughed and followed him back down the stairs. "Rose, now that we are back we can get a move on and see mum and dad," Hugo said in a chipper way.

"Hugo, why do you have to be so chipper when I am nervous as hell?" she snapped.

"It's a trait I got off dad, blame him. I know I blame him for your temper."

"I resent that!"

"Rose, the quicker we get this over and done with the quicker we can move on. I am not looking forward to reuniting with my parents either but I has to be done. Even if I do get another broken nose," he added bitterly.

Hugo was a bit confused now. "Broken nose?"

"Yeah, that's what he did to me when he found out about Rose and I. then he kicked me out and didn't even bother to look for me. I think I might just see my mum and forget him," Scorpius said in a thoughtful tone.

"He?"

"His father," Rose offered. A look of dawning crossed Hugo's face. "But that isn't the point; I know they are going to flip once they see me. When they came to Spain dad looked like he was going to murder us!"

"Rose, can you just trust me? They want you home. Why do you think they went to Spain in the first place? Why do you think that dad asked Draco frikin Malfoy for help? No offence Scorpius," he added. Scorpius waved his hand as if to say 'none taken'. "trust me, Rose they want you home."

Rose was till doubtful but gave a small nod anyway.

"Scorpius, do you want me to owl your mum and tell her to go to our parents house so that you only have to do this once?" Hugo asked. He could be quite logical when he wanted to be.

"Hugo, you have no idea how great that would be."

Hugo nodded and went into the kitchen to write a short note. He then attached it to his owl and sent it off.

"I say we give it ten minutes. That will give the owl enough time to get there."

"I hope it is my mum that sees it and not my dad," Scorpius said with worry in his voice.

"Scorpius, you don't have to fear him anymore, you are no longer a teenager stand up to him," Rose said.

"Just, Rose, just."

They all sat in an uncomfortable silence for the next several minutes, each deep in their own thoughts.

Finally, Hugo broke the silence. "Okay, let's get this show on the road."

Rose stood up nervously. She picked up Emily again and walked out the door behind Scorpius. Hugo followed them and locked the door before setting off towards their parents' house. Unfortunately for Rose this didn't give her a lot of time to think about what she was going to say to them because they only lived on the next street along.

When they arrived at the house Rose was more nervous than ever. Her palms were sweaty, she had butterflies in her stomach and she felt like she was going to be sick. On top of all that her pregnancy sickness started to kick in again. She felt Scorpius take her hand in his.

"come on, it will be okay." She smiled at him weakly. Inside the house they began to hear voices.

"… Natalie, what are you doing here?"

"I got a message from you asking to come round, you said it was urgent."

"I never sent a message. Did you, Ron?"

"No…"

"I can't do this," Rose said taking a step to leave.

"Rose Elizabeth Weasley Malfoy, I am not letting you back out now!" Hugo said pushing open the door. Rose winced at the use of her whole name but followed Hugo in anyway. Scorpius took Emily from her and walked behind her, blocking her only means of escape.

"if you didn't send the note then who did?" Natalie Malfoy asked just as Hugo stepped into the living room.

"I did," Hugo said.

Hermione looked up to see Hugo standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Why?"

"Because… I have a new development on Rose and Scorpius," he said trying to keep his cool. He motioned to them to come into the lounge.

The reactions in the room were typical. Ron stood stock still, Hermione was staring at them open mouthed and Natalie looked as though she was going to burst into tears.

"Hi, mum… dad."

* * *

_An: i am really sorry for the cliff! however, i will make up for it with a nice, long chapter next time. well not nice, I dont want that story to end that quickly : haha_

please REVIEW! okay hodagirl i have updated, i held up my end of the deal, now its your turn lol


	16. the not so happy but laughable reunion

Chapter 16: The not so happy but laughable reunion

"Hi, mum… dad," Rose said shyly. No one in the room moved and her parents were still staring at her open mouthed. She shifted uncomfortably under their gaze.

It was not the Weasley's who broke the uncomfortable silence around them but Natalie.

"Scorpius?" she asked quietly. Tears were welling up in her eyes threatening to spill over.

"Mum…" he said. They both ran towards each other at the same time, meeting in the middle of the room. Scorpius embraced his mother who now had tears pouring down her face. Natalie hugged him back with so much feeling. It looked as though that would be the last time she would ever hug him again. Then again, if this didn't go well, it would be.

Rose looked over to see that Scorpius also had tears in his eyes. Apparently, he had missed his mum more than he had let on. Rose felt a sense of longing. The longing to be hugged by her mum again.

As if Hermione read her mind she walked over to her and enveloped her in a large bear hug. Rose flung her arms around her mum and began to cry silently. This is what she had wanted ever since she ran away. She never wanted to stay in Spain but her anger towards her father and her fear of returning kept her there. 

"Rosie, promise me you are not going anywhere," Hermione whispered in her ear. Rose nodded and held her mother tighter. Somewhere in the distance she heard Hugo open the door.

"Come on, Emily. Let's leave mummy and daddy with their parents," he said. He was just about to walk out the door when he was stopped by Ron.

"Hugo, don't you dare take her anywhere." His voice was flat and held no emotion whatsoever. Rose turned around and looked at her father with surprise.

"Dad…" Rose began.

Ron cut her off. "Rosie, I think I have a right to see my granddaughter after three years. But first, I think that I would like to give my daughter a hug." He smiled lightly at her. Rose beamed and flung her arms around him. After a few moments they broke apart and Rose turned around to see her daughter.

"Come here, Emily." She motioned for her to come to her. Cautiously Emily walked over and held her arms up for Rose to pick her up. Rose obliged and set her on one hip. "Dad, mum, this is Emily. Emily Rose Malfoy." Ron stiffened a bit when he heard that his granddaughter was a Malfoy.

_I guess I will have to get used to that. _Ron turned to Scorpius, who was sat in a corner with his mother, and beckoned him forwards. Slowly Scorpius came forwards.

"Hello, Mr Weasley," he said politely extending his hand to him. Ron looked at it for a second before grasping it and giving him a firm shake.

"I know it's a little late, but… welcome to the family Scorpius."

Rose and Natalie both stared at Ron in surprise. Hermione smiled.

"Er, dad?"

"Rosie, what you have to understand about your father is that, even though he is incredibly stubborn, he does admit when he is wrong from time to time," Hermione informed them. She walked up to Ron and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Thankyou, Mr Weasley. That means a lot to me… us." Scorpius smiled and walked over to Rose. He noticed Hugo stood in the corner, he seemed slightly uncomfortable, as thought he didn't really want to be there.

Rose suddenly started to feel hot and nauseous. She took a few deep breaths to keep herself from throwing up. Something Scorpius didn't fail to notice. He gave her a questioning look but she just shook her head and handed Emily to him.

"Mum, do you have any oranges?" Rose asked, hoping to god that her mother wouldn't figure out why she wanted one. She wasn't showing yet and hopefully she wouldn't have to tell her mother about her pregnancy just yet, not to mention her father might have a heart attack.

Then again, nothing ever went to plan. Her mother motioned for her to follow her into the kitchen. She took an orange from the fruit bowl on the table and threw it at her.

"How long?"

"Pardon?" Rose tried playing dumb, even though she knew exactly what she was talking about.

"How long have you been pregnant?"

Rose sighed. Her mum was too smart for her own good. "About two months."

Hermione nodded and smiled. "Don't worry, I wont tell your father."

Rose smiled and nodded gratefully. She walked back through to the living room and was met by Natalie.

"Hi, Rose. I guess that all I can say is that I am proud to call you a Malfoy. I don't think that my son could have chosen a better girl. Thankyou for making him happy," she said. Rose smiled at her. "And congratulations by the way." Rose was surprised to say the least but she guessed that it had been quite obvious.

"Thanks," she replied. She went to curl up on the sofa next to Scorpius. In her opinion this was going pretty well. The families had accepted them, their mothers had accepted her pregnancy and Emily seems to get along well with her grandparents. Yes, it had gone very well indeed. Until…

the fire place turned green as someone activated the floo. The person that fell out of the fireplace was the last person Rose wanted to see right now, and, by the way he tensed up, she would say that Scorpius didn't want to see him anymore than she did.

"Natalie, what is the meaning of this? Why are you here, at weasel's house?" Draco Malfoy demanded of his wife.

"I am here because of business I am taking care of, Draco! How did you know I was here?" she said as calmly as she could.

"In future, don't leave letters from a weasel lying around the house. What business are you attending to with these people?"

Rose could feel Scorpius getting more and more tense with every word his father spoke. She didn't know if it was out of anger or fear. She certainly felt both.

Draco then looked around and, for the first time, spotted Rose and Scorpius on the sofa.

"YOU!" he spat at them. "How DARE you come back here?"

"Hugo, take Emily upstairs," Rose commanded.

"No way! I am not leaving you alone with him!" Hugo retorted.

"Hugo!" Hugo quickly took Emily from Scorpius and ran up the stairs as quickly as he could.

"Shit, I can't stay up here with her while they are downstairs."

"Who go, wat does sh-it mean?" Emily asked curiously.

"Bugger! Oh shit! No! er, Emily, promise me you will never repeat that word again," Hugo tried desperately. Emily nodded but had an evil grin on her face. Hugo shot her a suspicious look before going over to the door and pressing his ear against it in order to hear what was going on down stairs.

"I dare because I belong here! whether you want me here or not I am staying!" Scorpius shouted at his father.

"Well, I don't want you here, I thought I made that clear three years ago!" Draco shouted back.

"Yeah, that broken nose sure gave me the message! But, even if you don't want me here, mum does and so do my in-laws!"

"WHAT!?"

"Sorry, dad, did I forget to tell you we are married? Have been for a while now. But, then again I would think that you are smart enough to work that out since I told you of our engagement three years ago!" Scorpius was very on-edge now. All the built up anger towards his father was finally been let out.

"You were a dishonourable little twat! You are not even part of our family now, last name or not!"

"Well, it's a shame that you think that because we just wont carry on the Malfoy name. I think I would much rather call my children Weasley than Malfoy! At least the Weasleys are a better and more caring family than you ever were!" Scorpius shouted. Draco looked as though he had been slapped.

"Scorpius, please keep it down, Emily can here everything from upstairs," Rose whispered into his ear.

"YOU! You foul blood traitor! You brainwashed my son. You made him run away with you and marry you. What did you marry him for, his money? Or maybe the sex was good!" Draco sneered.

Rose had never been so offended in her life. "Actually, Draco, I married him because I loved him! Unlike you, my family cares more about love than wealth!"

"That is evident," he muttered staring around the room. That was the last straw for Scorpius. He strode over to his dad and punched him in the nose.

"Don't you EVER talk about my wife like that again!"

Draco straightened up. He had blood pouring down his nose. He raised his right fist and aimed it at Scorpius. Scorpius ducked, causing Draco to miss and hit the wall instead.

"You, Draco, are an absolute bastard! You have no right to insult me or my family that way and you certainly shouldn't be trying to hit your son!" Rose screeched.

"Malfoy, just get the heck out of my house!" Ron roared over all the shouting.

"What, you call this a house?" he sneered back.

Hermione had had enough. She raised her wand and pointed it at Draco. He disappeared and in his place stood a white ferret. Everyone looked at him and burst into laughter. Even Natalie couldn't help but smile at the memories it brought back.

"Now, Malfoy, I suggest that when I turn you back you apologise to everyone in this room and go home. I also suggest that you accept the fact that your son married a half-blood and a Weasley. Get over it and move on. Got it?" Hermione said in a sickly sweet tone but at the same time very firm and almost threatening.

She gave another flick of her wand and the ferret disappeared to reveal Draco standing there looking at Hermione scared.

"I er… I'm er… I'm sorry, for shouting… and insulting you," Draco looked fearfully at Hermione again to see a scowl on her face. "And for disinheriting you and trying to punch you. I'm sorry, I hope you can accept my apology as I will, in time, accept this marriage. Now, can I leave with what is left of my dignity?" he aimed the last question at Hermione. She didn't seem pleased or satisfied by his apology but nodded anyway.

Draco disappeared into the fire again just as Ron started laughing hysterically.

"Boy does that brings back memories. Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret!" he forced out while laughing.

"I had better go and make sure his ego didn't receive too much damage," Natalie said while heading towards the fireplace. Everyone bade her goodbye and sat back down in their seats.

"I think that we should be getting back to Hugo's too, I mean I'm a bit tired and Emily needs her nap," Rose said. She made to stand up when her mother objected.

"No, Rosie, stay for dinner, you can take a nap upstairs and Emily can go for a nap too, we kept your room as it was- not that there was much to keep."

"yeah, okay mum. I will go release Hugo and take a nap myself. See you later." Rose stood up and Scorpius followed her. "where are you going?"

"I have to put Emily to bed, punishment, remember?" Scorpius grinned cheekily. Rose rolled her eyes and continued up the stairs. She opened the door to her room to find Hugo in a frenzy and Emily running in circles, swear words spilling out of her mouth.

"Ass-hole. Shi-it. Fuk. Bassstarrrd."

"Emily, no! stop it please, if your mum finds out she will kill me!" Hugo pleaded.

"Trust me it is going to be a very painful death!" Rose said making Hugo jump.

"Shit! NO! Rose I am so sorry… I didn't mean to-"

"you never do Hugo," she replied in a bored tone. "Emily Rose Malfoy! Stop saying those words now or I will confiscate your teddy!"

Emily immediately stopped and pointed at Hugo. "Who go did it!" Scorpius and Rose laughed while he picked her up.

"Come on sweetie, nap time."

Emily rubbed her eyes and leant on his shoulder. Scorpius gently laid her down on the bed.

"For once that was easy," he whispered as they all made their way out of the room.

"yep, now it's time for our nap. See you Hugo." And with that she pulled Scorpius into the next room along and shut the door behind her.

* * *

AN: there you go... i didnt leave it very lng for those people who hated that cliff : sorry if it wasnt what you expected but i couldnt just have it all nice and fun could i? where is the fun in that :p only two more chapters to go now :(

in the mean time REVIEW!


	17. two more miracles epilogue

Chapter 17: two more miracles (epilogue)

Rose and Scorpius were both smiling happily down at their new born twins. One was a girl and one was a boy.

"What shall we name them this time?" Scorpius asked.

"I thought we had already decided on names?" Rose answered.

"Yeah, but I don't think she looks like a Leah or a Livvy or a Lola. What is with all the L's?" he asked.

Rose just shrugged. "I guess I just like those names. How about… Lauren?"

"Again with the L's! hum… Lauren… Lauren Malfoy. Has a nice ring to it, I can live with that," Scorpius said looking at his daughter with a smile on his face. She had beautiful light brown hair and amber coloured eyes. "Wait, where did the amber eyes come from?"

rose looked down at her in confusion. "She has blue eyes."

Scorpius looked down again and noticed that she did indeed have blue eyes. _Okay, that is weird. _

"okay, now for him. Can we have a normal name for our son?" he asked.

"What do you mean normal?"

Scorpius gave her a look. "put it this way, our male family tree is… Septimus, Lucius, Draco and Scorpius! Do they sound like normal names to you?"

Rose giggled. "Good point. What was the name we decided on?"

"I can't remember… you should know how bad my memory is by now. I missed our second date because of it!" Scorpius said with amusement in his voice.

"That was not funny! I thought you had stood me up!" Rose gave him a light smack on his arm. "Okay, erm… Seb?"

"Seb as in Sebastian?" he asked. Rose nodded. "I thought I said normal name!"

"Scorpius, it is a normal name but will still carry on the tradition of the male Malfoys. You don't want to aggravate your father again do you?" she said giving a small tsk.

"I couldn't care less about my father but if that is what you want to call your kid then fine. At least it is better than Scorpius," he said bitterly.

"Oh, stop whining! You have whined more than they have and they are the babies!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes just as the door to their room opened. In strolled Hermione, Ron, Draco and Natalie. Rose smiled at them all. A lot had happened in the last several months. She had finally told her father about her pregnancy once she started showing. His reaction was a normal fretful one but he was okay once it had sunk in. she had been maid of honour at Kimberly's wedding. The rest of the family had welcomed her back with open arms as if the last three years had never happened. Albus had been wary and kept an eye on Scorpius at all times until Rose had hexed him to go blind… something he didn't enjoy. But after that he laid off. Finally, Draco had accepted the marriage and found he rather enjoyed the company of his daughter-in-law. Hugo had proposed to Summer and they were going to get married in January, on New years day.

All in all Rose was exceptionally glad she was home. She could now join in the joy and laughter of the family again and raise her children in a happy environment. Scorpius had also benefited, he was accepted for who he was and loved for it. it was like his neglected past had never happened.

"mum, dad, meet Lauren and Seb," rose said handing Lauren to her mother. Scorpius handed Seb to his.

"Aww they are so sweet!" Natalie exclaimed.

"Nice to see the Malfoy name will carry on, congratulations son," Draco said giving Scorpius a pat on the back. Scorpius grinned, he could tell that his father had come a long way since he was eighteen.

"I agree… hey, what is with her eyes? They were blue a minute ago, now they are amber!" Ron said. Hermione looked down confused and saw that they had indeed changed.

"See! I told you they were amber. They just keep changing. Hey are Seb's eyes the same?" Scorpius said.

Natalie looked down and stared at him for a few moments before saying, "yeah, but his are grey, like your dads. They were blue a minute ago."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment. "Do you reckon we have some little metamorphagi?"

"How? We don't have any in our family?" Rose said looking at her mother as though she were delusional.

"Actually, Nymphadora, my cousin was one and Teddy was too. He is my second cousin," Draco supplied. Rose nodded.

"I still don't get it," Ron said. Everyone laughed and broke into conversation. "No, I really don't get it."

"it doesn't matter dad, really it doesn't." Rose laughed.

"shall we take them to meet the rest of the family while you get some sleep, Rosie?" Hermione asked. Rose nodded gratefully before her parents and in-laws left the room.

"I will go too because, no offence but, you look awful," Scorpius said while walking just outside her reach.

"Thankyou very much," Rose replied sarcastically.

"Your welcome, love. Have a nice nap," he said walking out the door to join the rest of his new family.

**The End! **

* * *

AN: OMG i think i am gonna cry... okay moment has passed :) i can't believe i have finally finished it! yey 17 chapters :) i am sorry about the length of this chapter but i just felt right ending it there. those who know me will recognise that i have finally written myself in :) i think i would enjoy being a metamorphagus lol 

anyway, last and final chapter... give me a goodbye pressie and review please? also if anyone is interested check out my other stories on my page :) thankyou and goodbye (makes dramatic exit) hehe

Oh, one more thing, thankyou to all those wonderful people who have stuck with me and my story til the end, i really appreciate it :) any one wants me to check out their stories just ask cos i really need a break from english coursework (which i had better get back to :p) haha

(now i make my dramatic exit lol)


End file.
